Schwarzesmarken: New World Order
by Obento box
Summary: A child's dream; passed on from man to man, brother to sister, lover to lover. That same dream crashed and burned along with its fatherland five months after the supposed people's victory, the fall of East Germany was always the inevitable future. Not even the dreamer could hope to save the future, but perhaps a delay of the unavoidable is within reach. Starring: Jürgen Bernhard
1. Time with Beatrix

**Act 1-1**

—

 _ **Narration By:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (The potential soon-to-be widow)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (A main character from birth)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (Still a good friend)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1978**

 **East Berlin, Beatrix Brehme's home.**

"Ow- ooow! Be careful! You're hurting my hair!"

"Ahaha, maybe your hair is just sensitive."

"Anyone's hair will hurt if it gets yanked like mine!"

"…Huhu, then please accept my humble apology, dear princess."

The sweet words whispered into her ears sent a light shiver down her spine as he carefully bit her earlobe to redden her already crimson blush, the only thread keeping her feet glued to the ground was the fact that he could not see her face while sniffing through her polished hair.

Jürgen's hand was dreamily smooth as he caressed each strands of her dark locks, from time to time she would slightly jerk her head from the ticklish touch applied to her neck. But it wasn't uncomfortable, not even a little bit.

"Bea, I think you look just as wonderful when your hair is down like this, perhaps consider a simpler coiffure?"

"Do you think so? Isn't it a bit too long? And messy?" Beatrix studied her new look in a mirror, the tall ponytail she used to tie was unleashed for all of it to dangle freely by her sides. Jürgen was by no means the greatest beautician, but she didn't care about anyone else's opinion excluding his.

"Of course not! It gives you a… mature aura! Yes! Wear it this way from now on, if you don't mind." Again, Beatrix flustered a little red away from his vision.

"…I-if you insist…"

"And I do strongly! It looks great on you, Love!"

"O-okay! N-now stop rubbing my head like a child!" Jürgen laughed brightly, it was a smile Beatrix promised she would never forget.

"Like this is fine, my princess. It reminds me of the time when you returned as victors with Iris from your first TSF training, that was truly a stunning moment in my life. Hmmm… now where did we store those transparent sundresses?"

"What!? They weren't see-through! A-and I wore the blac—" The grin splitting across Jürgen's mouth declared his intention plainly.

"Hihihi, have you not yet learned, have you."

"…Y-you… yo-you shyster! I cannot beli—"

"I love you, Beatrix Brehme."

"Ah…" To that simple phrase, she replied nothing.

Beatrix found herself frozen in place, it wasn't even the first time he used the magical words to pause her retort. But what he said, it was too effective, and too valuable for her to ever contemplate discarding.

"A-a-and I do as well… Jürgen… Bernhard…" Beatrix mustered her courage to formally reply the answer she always knew was true; it served to deepen their relationship and win her the argument at the same time.

"Bea… let us be on our way then, I don't want to waste a second of my valuable leave without you. Our reservation is soon, after all." She too, missed his dearly when he departed for the front lines.

"I would have gladly cooked your favourite dishes at home."

"I know that, but this time it's a treat from me."

Happily, Beatrix nodded and took Jürgen's hand as they went to enjoy an elegant supper.

 **Act 1-1 End**

—

 **Act 1-2**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme (** The potential soon-to-be widow **)**

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Jürgen Bernhard (** A main character from birth **)**

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (Still a good friend)

 **Mercedes (Bernhard?)** (Redeemable mother in the eyes of some)

 **Joseph Bernhard** (Eleven years' worth of travel)

 **Abel Brehme** (Recently deceased)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1978**

 **A restaurant somewhere in East Berlin**

"…What? But you just returned from the front!"

"And I'm glad to be given such an opportunity, many were not allowed getaway at all." Jürgen's statement turned Beatrix's frown to a worrying gloom.

"How could they do this!? Weren't you promised standard vacation time!? They can't force you to go back so quickly! It hasn't been a week yet!" The lie spread by the NVA brought further upset to her.

"The situation is worsening at a rapid phase, a new Hive has formed in Kazakhstan recently, this being the sixth one in total and the second one this year."

"That's—!" Beatrix's reaction was paused when her partner brought his index finger to her pink lips, indicating his unwillingness to continue their discussion.

"We'll talk about this later, Love. Wouldn't want this food to go cold." Beatrix looked down, it would ruin the night if she chose to stress the world's dilemma over their expensive meal.

Beatrix was graceful with the schnitzel sensibly arranged on her plate, it must had taken exquisite work from the chef to serve this fine dish, that should be delightful… if it wasn't for the fact this was the only restaurant left in East Berlin which still offered cuisine enjoyed by the West.

Her gaze switched over to Jürgen, he looked as handsome as her memory recalled. The nimble manner of how he savoured his meal was the role model for a gentleman in Beatrix's heart, he was truly the most important person to ever exist in her life; and a part of her always knew, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her lover.

"Jürgen… is the food not to your liking? You are eating quite slowly." The pace his fork worked wasn't on par with a regular man's rate.

"I… it's nothing, I have something on my mind, that's all."

"Is it about Iris?" By the shock way Jürgen reacted to her guess, Beatrix was right on.

"How did you… is it that obvious?"

"The only thing you ever worry about is me, Iris and our country. And I'm sure you have worried for our country for long enough." It was too long in Beatrix's opinion.

"Bea… that's…"

"Remember, Jürgen. I know every last bit about you, my precious. You can always be honest with me." The look on her face displayed no hint for her statement to be taken as a mockery, Beatrix even pointed a fork at him to emphasize her earnest desire.

"…Alright, you deserve to know, Bea. I didn't visit Iris the last time I returned, and have yet to do so this time." That truth came a little hard for the brunette to understand.

"What? But why? You don't have to feel obligated to always be with me."

"I don't, I choose to be with you, Beatrix. This is a fault on me alone, I have shunned her due to my narrow-mindedness." Jürgen's sorrow sigh pained her as much as it did to him.

"Is it because of your mother?" After a moment of silence, he tilted his head the tiniest degree.

It was no secret Jürgen never had a good relationship with his mother since youth, after she divorced and subsequently ruined the life of the boy's respected father, he saw her as his mother no more. In a way, Jürgen's determination was highly regarded by Beatrix, who only wished she carried that same strength.

"I cannot understand what Iris is thinking, reuniting with that wench… I just- I cannot see what Irisdina saw when she willingly agreed to meet her." Unconsciously, Jürgen gripped the knife he had been twirling around for fun. The man's aspect presented anger, hurt and a light dose of regret.

"Jürgen…" Beatrix only called his name, whatever hatred he stored for his parent she could probably relate.

"Perhaps I am simply too stubborn to see, too rigid to forgive her… even now, Iris is safe from poverty only thanks to her support. But that money she gives us is only earned by enthralling her new husband from the _Ministerium_!" His self-control stopped the knife handle from smashing into their dining table, but the pain was left clearly on display above his features.

"Jürgen… do you still hate your mother?" Beatrix reached out, her hands warmly embracing the fists of her lover as he calmed the accumulating rage.

"I honestly don't know. I am indebted to her for giving me this life, for allowing me to meet you. However, at the same time I cannot forgive her for the sin she committed against my father, she betrayed him so easily like second nature. I'm conflicted… Bea, I don't know what to believe."

"If you are to consider my opinion, I don't think this matter is that complicated, Dear. Whatever debt you owed her, you also owe it to your father, yes? In other words, you gratitude is aimed towards your family; the family that she had destroyed. So that debt which you think must be repaid is gone, along with your father."

Her words were not meant to comfort the distressed soldier, it was for purpose of releasing him from the burden he chained himself to. Beatrix believed no good would come from false solace, to accept the truth weighing down on one's shoulders and to firmly confront that liability was the paramount decision.

"Bea…you say the most unexpected things." Lifting his head, Jürgen finally shined her a smile, however small it may be. Also there were his eyes, watching her with a light of admiration.

"To speak the truth, all I felt when my father died was relief. I was freed from the cage locked by his key, he no longer ruled me, and I was given sanctuary by the Brehme family. What traps me now is our State, a State that loses me in its pursuit for self-interest. However, my struggle here is together with you, as one."

"You truly are my precious, Bea. I am thankful to our world for giving you to me, my life would never be the same with you." Even during a serious discussion, Beatrix flustered effortlessly to his charm.

"Jürgen… i-it's embarrassing." Avoiding his gaze, the young girl twisted her neck to look elsewhere away from his sapphire irises. But her bail was cut off when the hands she held overpowered her and cupped her cheeks to demand attention.

"I promise to forever be your ally, Beatrix Brehme, be the one who will never abandon you. No matter what our uncertain future has in place, you are the only one in my sight, the only one I'll ever love. My dream; for your sake, I will see for it to become reality."

Feeling herself burning with shyness and excitement, Beatrix attempted to and failed at diverting Jürgen's undivided focus. Nevertheless, the blonde man was not fazed at all by her awkward gestures, he was resolved on hearing her answer and she understood there was no escape.

Beatrix took one long breath, then she was ready.

"I too, cannot imagine a life without you by my side, Jürgen… Bernhard. And for our future together, I promise to be your support as you fulfill your beautiful dream."

The air stopped flowing for the two bounded together by fate as they stared affectionately into one another's eye; one another's soul. There was little use left in speaking now, the spouses already understood each other better than anyone, words were not necessary to continue their conversation of love.

It was Jürgen, or maybe Beatrix who leaned forward first, it didn't matter. All the girl remembered was how sweet his lips tasted coated in mushroom sauce and lemon juice.

 **Act 1-2 End**

—

 **Act 1-3**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (The potential soon-to-be widow)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (A main character from birth)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Abel Brehme** (Recently deceased)

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (Still a good friend)

 **Alfred Strachwitz** (Never far from his daughter's picture)

 **Ursula Strachwitz** (To be following a perfect dream)

 **Heinz Axmann** (Ketchup on fries)

 **Erich Schmidt** (What is KGB)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1978**

 **On the roof of a restaurant somewhere in East Berlin**

"What a view… you can almost see over the wall from here."

"Indeed, the shining lights over there are much brighter than ours."

A chilly wind blew by Beatrix's legs, faintly tipping up the corner of her dress. The night's sky was dark as always, stars hid behind a thick smog covering everything above the atmosphere. Together with Jürgen, they stood on the roof of the restaurant where they dined earlier, enjoying the last moment of a peaceful evening.

"Don't you think this is beautiful, Bea? What civilization has brought us, even in our grim state of affairs, people still linger to live on…" Jürgen leaned against the railing on the edge, his golden hair was dancing wildly to the tune of the night's breeze. Beatrix couldn't see his expression from where she stood behind him, so she naturally hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Humanity's strength is tremendous, I know that to be the truth. Isn't that what you believe? If we can come together and work toward a common goal, we can defeat the BETA." To Beatrix, Jürgen's ideal was flawless and brilliant.

"Yet we continue to fall… why is that we are unable to overcome our enemies…?"

"Jürgen… that's—" She had so many things to say, but he wanted his thoughts to be public first.

"-How long do you think Poland has left? A year? Perhaps two? I don't think it can survive to the next decade. When Poland succumbs to the relentless BETA- and we both know it will, Germany will be next, on the Oder-Neisse line. This war will soon be fought on our land… and we'll have to die for it someday."

"Is that… our inevitable future?"

"I've seen the front… it never changes, we never advance… the soldiers are all too taxed to fight on. After the outcome of Palaiologos, our morale has plummeted as low as it can go." The young man took another lament, his troubles were seen by Beatrix as her own.

"At a time like this… I'm afraid I'm too feeble to aid you…" Being only still a cadet, what stabbed her heart the most was her own impotence.

"You're not the only one, Bea. I too… must seek for power. If I am to ever save humanity… if I am to ever protect you and Iris from our fate, I must climb higher." The true definition of his words didn't need to be spelled out.

"…Have you… is there something on your mind?"

"War does not determine who is right, only who is left.' …Do you know who said that?"

"Bertrand Russell." Jürgen nodded once, agreeing to her answer.

"And I'll be the one who's left, I definitely won't lose in this war. Be it the BETA or humans, I cannot back down before the end."

"…'Only the dead have seen the end of war.' …" There was actually a slight reaction from Jürgen for her wise riposte, Beatrix wished he would keep it at heart.

"Huum… that's Plato, correct?"

" _Ja._ "

"Hahaha… you got me there… I can't think of a good quote to counter that." Then silence, what he didn't continue to say worried the girl more.

"Jürgen… whatever you're planning… it may not work the wa—"

"-Herr. Brehme was not the greatest father, that I understand perfectly. But as a politician, he served his role as within the Party to a certain degree of excellence. And- well, what I've learned from him about his profession was… informative. There is an opportunity to exploit, I'll make it so."

That was it, Beatrix felt a needle jamming into the very depth of her soul. Her hands wrapped around Jürgen's belly lost all their strength in an instant. The legs carrying her weight up to that point grew incredibly weak, almost like her strings were all cut in one swift shear.

"Jürgen! You cannot be serious—!" Interrupted, again.

"-The Party lost all influence by the time BETA first made landfall. Following the U.S.S.R, we also declared a state of emergency, moving all assets into the NVA and disbanding the Luftstreitkräfte. During the early period of war, the NVA grew strong thanks to Soviet's assistance. However, that didn't last long…"

"You don't need to lecture me about our history, what make you think I don't know anything!?" Albeit repressed, Beatrix still leaked a bit of her anger.

"Then you sure know how the army is weakening every year since then due to their constant failure! Laserjagd, the MiG-21PF, and even the MiG-23 prototype… none of this tactics or equipment are any good if its operators are too weak!" In frustration, Jürgen's fist almost slammed the railings again.

"But this isn't your fault! You shouldn't blame yourself for the NVA's losses!"

"In good conscience, I don't care much about the army structure… what I want to protect are the people of Germany, the people of our world. Nonetheless, as difficult as a decision this shall be, you and Iris take priority over even the world. I can't give that up, absolutely not."

Ever so gently, Jürgen muttered his final wish, and it was too common of a desire for any man; to protect what one deemed as irreplaceable, to keep their loved ones and family safe from harm.

"Jürgen… if you go down that path, it will be the start of an entirely unknown world…"

"I'm prepared for that, of course. There's not much I have left undone, anyway." There was a concealed implication under the tone of his words.

"Have you…?"

"…She was injured too badly, there was no chance of getting out… I did what I must." Beatrix didn't need a further explanation after that.

"It must have hurt… I'm sorry for your loss, Dear."

"And I wish to cease that pain… the quickest solution to that is power. Who do you think holds the most authority in this nation right now?" It was almost a rhetorical question.

"You don't have to avoid being direct with your words, you want what they have… what the Stasi have."

"Indeed I do, and it is lucky I have a better means of gaining it than most. I want to believe I can do it, I can alter the system from within. I know I'm capable, do you have faith in me?" Throughout Jürgen's time spent away from home, he had formed connections wild and far. He had acquired friends and foe alike, now it was the time to put that link to the test.

"As your only beloved partner, I won't doubt you."

Quietly, Jürgen laughed merely once. His expression was still obscured to Beatrix's eyes, it wasn't confirmed or denied whether her conviction in his abilities was seen as genuine by the young man.

"…Oh, this reminded me of another topic. _Generalleutnant_ Alfred Strachwitz was recently executed by the Stasi, he and a couple of other Generals attempted a coup d'etat on the State. There was a purge… they've all died. "

"…What!? Are you in any way in danger!?" The German ace pilot wasn't the most helpful of the State's informants.

"Fortunately no, the _Ministerium_ failed to link me as a possible accomplice… for now. Unfortunately, there're men after this trail, thankfully they are nowhere close. However… only few know about this incident, me being the fewer ones. The Moonlit Night Purge, that's what it's called now."

"Goodness… it must have been terrible."

"Yes… it was unfortunate, I liked Herr. Strachwitz, actually. He always showed me pictures of her daughter, I wonder if the poor child survived the MfS's extermination… although he did mention about sending her to the West, hopefully she'll find refuge there." The conversation all of a sudden turned strange, Beatrix couldn't keep up with the melancholic soldier's pace.

"Why are you talking about this? I don't understand."

"The NVA lost yet another figure of their sovereignty, they are still bound to act as the State's puppet. It is truthfully frightening how efficient the Stasi is at its operation without the liability of mortality. That supremacy to grasp what one yearns… I am mortified to admit that is what I desire."

"There is no shame in seeking to gain authority. If greed is a sin borne by all men, then he who controls the masses owns true rule." His aspiration, no matter how sinister it may be, Beatrix accepted it all.

"My ideal… is the salvation of civilization, but I will achieve that goal with my feet planted in this earth. There is no room for naivety for the sake of mankind's salvation; I am prepared to pay the price, even it means staining my hands in blood. Can you understand me, Bea?"

"…To reach one's intent, some sacrifices are unavoidable… and a man's humanity can be discarded when a situations calls for it." The end justified the means, that was her truth.

"Every advantage in the past is judged in the light of the final issue.' …"

"Demosthenes." It was a quote Beatrix was somewhat familiar with, her father often mentioned it following what he believed.

"Correct. I'm glad we see eye to eye on this issue, you never cease to amaze, Bea. I apologize, for the troubles I might cause you."

"Jürgen… if I may be candid, I'm quite scared of the unknown. The future of our nation, the aim of the Stasi; and right now, I'm fearful for the plan you wish to set in motion. Nevertheless, it is all thanks to you that I can still be here… so no matter what, I'm ready to be by your side."

It didn't take a fiery argument against herself to settle on this final decision, Beatrix never once hesitated to accompany Jürgen on the journey he had set out to undertake.

"…No, this is my own pursuit. It is my objective to eventually control the MfS, I'm doing this to protect you, what is the purpose in that if you are endangered along the way?"

"Love, you see me as a mere sheep incapable of achieving anything?" It was a tiny bit spiteful, the way Beatrix stated her claim.

"What- I would never!"

"Then I don't think any debate is necessary, if the Stasi is your end-goal, I'm much better fitted to replace you. You know my name, its only usage will be here if at all." Ironically, the father which she hated and the family which she detested was only now serving its role.

"Bea…! These sets of intentions are mine to reach! I can't let you rob me of my standing!"

"Jürgen… whatnot knowledge my father had leaked you, I know so much more. It was I, who he trapped in the Stasi's cage, don't you dare ever forget that." The determination in her voice shook him, her grave order came once a blue moon.

"You don't know what you're getting into! Letting you join the _Ministerium_ is equal to delivering a cub to a wolf den!"

"Jürgen, I will not forgive you if you insult me again." Her remark caused visible reaction on Jürgen in the form of shudders going over his body.

"But Bea… you know how dangerous it is."

"And you don't? There is no difference which one of us journeys into hell, so let me- the experienced one take the lead. I know what there is to deal with, The Berlin Sect, the Moscow Sect; Heinz Axmann, Erich Schmidt. They're people you only met, but I studied."

"Still, they only see you as nothing more than Abel's daughter! However, I have made a name for myself and a reason for them to take interest!" Jürgen's protective tendencies were normal charming, right now they were only annoying.

"They've only taken an interest in your death! Why is this simple logic so difficult for you to understand, you narrow-minded fool! The fact is I am more suited to infiltrate the _Ministerium_ and act out your will!"

The blonde man could imagine nothing to answer her unbreakable justification, he sighed so extremely wearily Beatrix felt the fatigue escaping from his mouth attacking her. Jürgen's crestfallen sight was nothing she claimed to be responsible for, yet the remorse of causing him grieve wouldn't die.

"…Hahaha… did you reverse my strategy against me, Bea? That was skillful, no doubt. There is another expertise of yours I do not own, I commend you for it."

"I'm sorry, Jürgen. It was not my intention to harm you."

"No, no. Of course I understand that… It's only- I thought I will be a hero this time around, I can be the one who protects you this time." On that front, he was very so wrong.

"You already have, my Jürgen. You have done nothing except for protecting me as far as I can remember, so let me repay that debt now, let me be the one who serves your purpose."

"…If you insist on acting as my substitute, what am I to do when you risk your life?" From the melody of his voice, Jürgen seemed to be lost on the next step.

"Put your great ambition to the opposite side, Struggle to climb atop the NVA instead. They need your talent, Jürgen; there lies the perfect opportunity for manipulation. Like you said, the army right now is weak, they require you to sustain their operations. And besides, whoever finds your intention will be none the wiser."

"…Back in the NVA, huh? That'll return me to the starting line. What is there to do I haven't done so already? To rise through the ranks now sounds a tad bit too late." He obviously wasn't too satisfied with going back to the old way of life.

"No, it'll be different from before. I can help you in any way possible; perhaps not so overwhelmingly at first, but in due time. Together, I know we can achieve nothing but the wildest dreams."

"You seem so confident, Bea. Where did you discover this new-found courage?"

"Not courage, but a hunger I embedded in myself. Just imagine, Dear; if you were to control the army and I the Stasi, this entire nation will come under your influence. Nothing can oppose you, no man can topple you. That shall be the time we turn all our strength against the BETA, and you shall earn Germany its victory over the BETA."

"I… you're expanding my desire, Princess. I would have never fantasized with governing a whole country." If there was indeed hesitation dwelling in Jürgen's heart, she would erase his agitation without fail.

"All it takes to change the future of people is the commitment of a single man. In our dying world, none are given equal prospect of surviving or protecting. I don't want you to give up anything, Jürgen. If there is greatness awaiting men, we should endeavour to grasp it."

Still untold of his expression, Beatrix tightened the hug once more. As the clock ticked on and minutes passed, not a whisper was emitted from Jürgen's mouth. However, she found that to be no cause for concern, seeing how the only man she treasured always was the quietest when deep in thought.

"…Honestly, it's a bit embarrassing that I required a reminder to my dream. Maybe the coward in me has yet to perish, I apologize for that indecisiveness, Love."

"Then you agree?"

"Of course, you and Iris are still my absolute priority. But if our nation needs a hand to save it from itself, well- I just happen to have two." That was a joke on Irisdina's level of terrible.

"Jürgen… you worry me."

"~Ahahaha! Hopefully soon that won't be the case!"

When Jürgen turned himself around, Beatrix was greeted by the wonderful sight of another radiant smile she came to know and love. His usual cheerful mood had finally returned to brighten their depressing discussion at long last, and the hand he reached out to her was the perfect bonus.

"Oh my, professional now, are we?" The usually shy girl smirked deceitfully, her mouth bent up ever so slightly and her red pupils displayed a look of superiority. Reading Jürgen's appearance, he was surprisingly entertained by her new mien.

"It'll be business afterwards, everything will be business." She knew perfectly what that implied.

"I'll do what it takes to accomplish your goal, that is my vow to you."

"I don't have much left to teach you, Bea, my princess. However if I must say, this should be the norm on this path we agreed to travel. Assume nothing, doubt everything; trust no one… not even yourself…" The two stared on for a while, no words were exchanged.

"How long did you wait to say that?"

"…It feels good." To his goofy reply, Beatrix laughed.

"~Fufufufu… Jürgen… what can I say. You'll never change, really."

"I like your new smile though, Bea. It's a good boost to your poise, I can tell. You should keep that up, a smile can hide more tales than anything."

"Understood, I will keep that in mind."

"If that is that, I look forward to working with you."

"Huhu…and I as well."

Their palms connected firstly, quickly followed by interlocking fingers, and lastly escalated to another kiss as Jürgen pulled Beatrix right before his lips.

 **Act 1 End**

—

 **Author's note**

Just a random Schwarz fic I suddenly thought I might write, having access to the LN and a bit of BiS and all that. Inspired by /a/ of 4chan, believe it or not, there were some good discussions beyond the usual shitposts.

Might write more it this receives well (probably not gonna), call me out on mistakes if you don't mind and thanks for reading.

BETA done by chad001


	2. Killing Jürgen Bernhard

**Act 2 Prologue**

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1978, September**

 **A café in Berlin**

—

"Iris, I think it's important for you to know this, do you mind giving me a minute?"

"Hum? Hold on, Beato. Let me finish this chapter."

Irisdina snapped a peek at Beatrix from behind the hardcover of her book. She was elegantly holding the open paperback between her pinkie finger and thumb, seemingly absorbed by the plot provided in its text as she slipped on her tea.

"What're you reading?" Sitting across from her best friend, Beatrix had trouble identifying the words painted on the front.

"Nineteen Eighty-Four, the novel by George Orwell, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Ah, yes. I have always wanted to read it, however my father forbid me from touching it… until recently, that is." Irisdina's eyebrows jumped by a tiny margin, almost too insignificant to notice.

"What is it you want to tell me, Beato?" She slammed the book shut on the mention of Beatrix's father, presumably because it wasn't a topic Iris enjoyed discussing.

"Well, it's about Jürgen and I… we'll be… I suppose disappearing for some time soon."

"…What?" Mild shock replaced most other expressions on Irisdina's feature.

"As you know, Jürgen has been chasing after his dream for longer than we've known each other. Finally, we fathomed together a method of obtaining his vision. This is a very exciting time for us both, and you as well, Iris."

"Wait! What are you two planning on doing!?" Unexpectedly, Irisdina's reaction was not on the pleasant side.

"Following his ambition, we will bring the dawn of a new age for our nation…"

For a long time, Irisdina remained completely silent, her face flawlessly hid away any conceivable emotion she felt. Beatrix only watched for her response, drinking a bit of her own tea to pass the time until her friend spoke again.

"I see… what are you two going to do, exactly?" She wanted the facts this time.

"Well… it's difficult to say here, but with my father's influence, I have decided on joining the Stasi and endorsing Jürgen's promotions within the NVA. I'm sure there'll be obstacles, however it should be nothing we cannot handle."

"The MfS? I thought you did everything you could to avoid ever becoming involved with them. This whole affair is disturbing, Beato." It was slowly coming to Beatrix's attention that maybe revealing her plan to Iris wasn't the best course of action.

"That is still my initial preference, but for Jürgen's sake, I will manage being a part of the secret police. His determination to protect everyone is shared with me, we are both fighting for a better future- for us all."

"And how do you imagine that will happen? They will just leisurely accept your resume? Set up a brand new office for you to work out your papers? Bargain to pardon any misunderstandings that entangle you?" Irisdina wasn't taking Beatrix's update kindly, a little hostile, even.

"Iris, where is this offensive sarcasm coming from? Do you have something you wa—"

"-Of course I have something to say! You're taking the risk of enlisting in the _Ministerium_ too lightly! It's not a game for the two of you, how can you not understand the danger of meddling with the State's security force!"

The flavoured water resting in Beatrix's cup rippled madly as Irisdina muffled her yell to the best of her ability, her effort was worth barely enough since they were cleared of any attention from onlookers. She could tell her best friend was upset for a good reason, but it was too late in their stage of operation to complaint.

"Whatever danger there is, I know I'm prepared to face it. Like I said, everything I do; I do for Jürgen. You don't have to fear for him, Iris."

"I fear for the both of you! You're attempting to control a power you cannot comprehend! It's too dangerous to go against the Party! It's even more reckless to try and seize it from within!"

"So you suggest we remain as puppets and dance to the State's will!? For Jürgen to forever remain as a soldier till his early death!? I will not allow that! I have suffered as another man's tool, I will not let that same fate befallen Jürgen…"

Ruby pupils met the glare of Sapphire eyes head on, neither side broke concentration after their heated argument. Retorting to Irisdina's fierce accusation with the same severe tone, only a heavy silence followed Beatrix's statement.

"…'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing'… do you know who said that?" Calmingly, Beatrix took a sip of her tea again.

"I don't."

"Funny you should say that, that quote has been misattributed for quite some time. I still personally believe it to be Edmund Burke who first mentioned it in some shape or form, but the exact context is lost…"

"Beato! This is nowhere near to what we were talking about!" The angry blonde girl wasn't interested in the origin of a quote.

"Listen to me, Iris. If we let the status-quo maintain with the Stasi executing anyone and anything that opposes the Party's rule, East Germany will be done for. We have to change, but that change cannot be done in public, you understand? For that role, Jürgen and I have the perfect cover to eventually cripple and replace the corruption of this country."

"Even so! Even if someone must change the way this nation functions, you can't force Jürgen to be the one who bears that responsibility!" In Beatrix's eyes, there was a fundamental misunderstanding for Iris.

"It is not I who suggested Jürgen into anything, he wished to be the one joining MfS, actually. And furthermore, he is a free man, it is not your decision to choose his future."

"Is he not my brother as much as he is your lover!? How come you can stand by him all the time and I can't!? I haven't seen him for almost two years now! And you're telling me he's going away again without an estimate on when he'll be back!?" Her reaction to it all was getting on Beatrix's nerves, had Irisdina still not grown up from her childish self?

"Stop acting so spoiled, Iris. You know why Jürgen is unable to spend time caring for you, both for general reasons and personal ones. You have lived in grandeur until half a year ago, training to become a surface pilot does not equal to understanding true obligation as an individual."

Were her words too harsh for the young trainee? Beatrix honestly couldn't tell. Her friend's deadpan countenance as she stared into her teacup informed Beatrix nothing about her current emotion, so she only assumed that Iris wasn't too detached from reality. It was her own fault, after all, she shouldn't have displeased Jürgen by meeting their mother.

"Oh, look at the time, I have to be on my way now. Sorry for the sudden leave, but here, I brought you this as a present." From the inside of her tiny purse, Beatrix offered a small case to the girl still sitting across from her. It was to her best preference if she could stay a bit longer, but a Stasi meeting for new recruit was taking place regardless of her availability.

"Beato, what is this?" Irisdina fumbled the plastic box around, seeing if she could pinpoint its content.

"Why don't you open it and see?" So she did just that.

"… _Mein Gott…_ Beato, this is beautiful…"

What Irisdina discovered in the box gifted to her by her best friend was none other than a steel cross necklace. The four pointy edges of the ornament were fine filed to a sharp tip with a small gap, along the beams of the crucifix were cuts engraved into the accessory making it appear to be two beams instead of one. Lastly, on the centremost of the rood, a vermillion Ruby was entrenched into the shape of diamond.

"I… err, received a front payment for passing the enlistment test of the Stasi… so I thought this would be a fitting present for you seeing as your birthday is coming up soon, Iris." It was actually a little awkward for Beatrix, she wasn't used to gifting others.

"But Beato… this Ruby must have cost- I can't even imagine its price!"

"Don't worry too much about it, okay? My gift to my first and best friend, it's worth it as long as you treasure it. See it as an apology for mine and Jürgen's absence, if you will. I really must leave now, goodbye, Irisdina." Perceiving herself to be in a haste, Beatrix left a sizable one hundred East German Mark note on her way out.

 **Act 2 Prologue End**

—

 **Act 2-1**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (Tragic sociopathic heroine)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (Never forget)

 **Heinz Axmann** (An age long rival)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (The other main character)

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1979, October**

 **An East Berlin central Stasi military base**

A blustery October night in East Germany was a quiet night, like all other evenings in the Socialist country. The never-ending echoing of gunshots were shielded from the public's ears, the shallow graves spreading to every inch of the country's soil were no concern to the masses, they slept soundly even when a blood moon hung low above the black horizon.

In one of those buildings, just like any other, people's lives were again coming to an abrupt end.

"Under the suspicion of conspiring against the East Germany Socialist Party, the _Ministerium für Staatssicherheit_ will officially ask you to prove your allegiance to the State." A repulsive voice transmitted to her ears, how that man could be called human was beyond Beatrix's imagination.

Coming out of a world filled with darkness, Beatrix adjusted quickly to the dim lights as the blindfold was removed from her face. She stared out the tinted long window reflecting the image of a perfect red moon, she remembered how it appeared so similar to the scarlet red of her pupils, she remembered how Jürgen always loved that light from her eyes every time their gazes met. But most of all, it was Beatrix he loved, he loved every part of her wonderful self; she too, wouldn't treat him for the world.

Their love was eternal, but the flesh still separated men between life and death. And the touch on her skin right now was cold, the icy touch of death.

" _Unterleutnant_ Beatrix Brehme, will you accept the great honour of executing a traitor to our country and proving your loyalty at once?" She had a clear and distinct answer, only in her mind, that is.

"…" If glare could kill, Beatrix would have sent _Hauptmann_ Heinz Axmann to the deepest level of hell.

"Oh my… Comrade _Unterleutnant_ , should I take that death stare as an act of defiance? I don't think the conspirator here would appreciate you being sentenced to death along with him."

There obviously was only one man Axmann could be referring to; she knew all too clearly whose life was about to come to an end by her own hands, that was the truth forcefully slammed into her reality, a fact she couldn't avoid no matter what effort she devoted to changing the future.

How Beatrix wished she could remain still with those blindfolds on, to fool herself into becoming ignorant to the world's cruelty, to society's injustice. Or perhaps if the hands of clock could revert her world back in time, giving her a brand new redemption to mend her terrible mistakes.

However there was no miracle in her universe, the one who gave her the only one was kneeling by her very feet.

"Well… I don't get a greeting, Love?"

"…Jürgen…!" Murmuring her partner's name was all she could do.

"Yeah, this's a bit awkward, I'll admit. Haven't seen you in give or take three months, Bea. How have you been?"

"Ahh…"

How was he doing this? How could Jürgen start a casual conversation with his wrists tied together by handcuffs? Beatrix was more than appalled by his lack of concern for oneself, this was almost doubtlessly the last night of his unfairly short life.

"Answer the traitor, _Unterleutnant_ Brehme, you should give him at least a peace of mind." Axmann ordered her in a condescending tone, there was little Beatrix could do to decline, nor did she want to.

"I… I was fine, Dear… m-my work is proceeding nicely too… t-the _Ministerium_ offered me a d-deal of sorts, actually. The _Werwolf_ unit my father asked you to energize a while back… I-I'm thinking I'll get that started- maybe…" Beatrix never realized how difficult it was to speak while holding back a sea of tears in her eye sockets.

"That's great! Herr. Brehme wanted it to be a Battalion, if I remember correctly. I'm quite proud of you for rising through the ranks so quickly, what will you be? A Major if the Battalion is created?"

"…Y-yeah…" The nerves around her mouth strained to form a smile, that pain too, was delivered to her brain in full.

"Hahaha, good news indeed. So what do the Stasi want you to do in exchange?"

"-JÜRGEN! Please… NO!" Beatrix physically couldn't withhold her scream as the young war hero laughed away.

"Hihihi… you two are a joy to watch, I can say that much." Off to the side, Axmann himself found the chat hilarious, the polar opposite of Beatrix's opinion.

"Awww, and you ruined it instantly, Comrade Axmann. What a shame." Jürgen spoke with a mocking attitude to earn the Captain's anger.

"Because I had enough of this drama, I'm more interested in its eventual climax, as it should be."

Exiting the shadows, the despicable Stasi officer tapped his toes on the pavement to announce his own advance. A couple of steps later, Beatrix's face was inches away from the man known and feared as the Ministry's Brown Beast. A sadistic grin ripped across Axmann's face while he studied both Jürgen and her in conceit.

Beatrix tried her best to stare back at Jürgen's mortal enemy, but the fear and horror crawling away her heart turned her determination into mush. She had grown wonderfully over the almost full year after her enlistment in the Stasi, but if the brunette ever had one fatal weakness, that was her love for East Germany's ace pilot.

" _Oberleutnant_ Jürgen Bernhard, you have been accused and adjudicated for the crime of conspiracy, attempted sabotage, treason against the East Germany Socialist Party. Additionally, we have also discovered your relationship with many of the criminals responsible for the Moonlit Night Incident. These are your registered crimes, do you care to differ?"

A red notebook was Axmann's tool of accusation when he read a list of wrongdoings connected to Jürgen, calling out on the Stasi's blatant nonsense was Beatrix's first reaction, but her inference here would only endanger the pair further.

"What's the point, Axmann? Let's get on with it." As for Jürgen, he was way too uncaring about his own wellbeing, much to Beatrix's dread.

"In conclusion, the Stasi have decided you to be unsuited for political indoctrination. Instead, your execution will be overseen by me and carried out immediately."

"What a bloody surprise." Jürgen's lofty smirk didn't help Beatrix in keeping him alive.

"This reminds me, _Unterleutnant_ Brehme; while I will not deny how the Stasi doesn't often divulge its evidence in accusing citizens as enemy of the State, I do actually have a valid testimony against Jürgen Bernhard for his crimes. Do you wish to know more?"

"Axmann! That's unnecessa—"

"-What!? Someone…! But no! That's-…!" Her almost fatal slip of tongue was caught at the last second as Beatrix was overwhelmed by the concept of being informed.

"Impossible, you say? Perhaps so. Even with our near flawless surveillance, it was difficult to follow Jürgen Bernhard's every move. I highly suspect that was how he escaped the Moonlit Night purge as well. Nevertheless, none of this matters with solid proof from my informant."

"Then who!? Who is it!? Who turned on him!?" Deep down, Beatrix already had a glimpse of the repugnant truth, but she wanted to reject her doubt until the last second. Because if it was any other man breathing on this planet, she swore to make it a living hell for Jürgen's betrayer.

"Irisdina Bernhard." The cold reality struck harder than any fabrication, there was always merely one other person who knew.

"No! No, no, no-NO! You lie! It's a LIE!" Only a feeble denial was stopping her from breaking down in tears.

"Bea… it's okay, you don't have reject what you know to be fact. I never predicted for my sister to turn against me, but life always finds a way to surprise, I suppose. Now that the past is behind, I will tell you to beware of Iris, constantly keep your eyes open for anything you don't expect."

"But… bu-but why!? None of this makes sense! She's your sister! Why would she sell you out like that!?"

"I don't know… and I'm not sure whether I want to." Jürgen shook his head. There existed no logic in any of Irisdina's actions, Beatrix stood baffled and heartbroken by her best friend's behaviour.

"Even I was surprised when she came to inform on Comrade _Oberleutnant_. Albeit she didn't foresee for his punishment to be death, or else she wouldn't have revealed so much so willingly." Axmann charmed in arrogantly to brag, shifting her blame in the process.

"Then you deceived her! It was all you, Axmann!"

"Ridiculous, how can one trap a prey delivering itself to the nest? I'll confess I told Irisdina nothing of the consequences for informing on _Oberleutnant_ Bernhard, but it was still her own decision to seek my assistance." Straight up refuting Beatrix's claim, the Stasi Officer was apparently earnest to his words.

"No…! No way…! Iris wouldn't- …she wouldn't betray us like that!" Beatrix still unashamedly refused what she knew to be the irrefutable certainty.

"It's okay, Bea… everything will be okay." Jürgen's empty words brought little to no reassurance.

"It truly is time now, Beatrix Brehme, someone has to die today and I don't want to keep Valkyries of Valhalla waiting." The very core of that ideal was insulted the moment Axmann spoke of their belief.

Implying himself as more superior, Axmann drew the pistol holstered to his waist; an all-steel Walther PPK-L with an aluminum alloy frame. He ejected the seven-round magazine with the click of a button and twirled the chambered gun forward for two full loops before altering to a counter-clockwise spin.

"Comrade Brehme, execute this traitor immediately." The handgun given to her was lighter than any firearm Beatrix ever had the pleasure- or displeasure of wielding, yet that only applied to its physical weight.

In her hands, the young girl held responsibly weighting to a thousand tons. His dream, his desire for a better tomorrow and his will to protect those he deemed essential all ended in a prejudicial failure. How ruthless was the universe to play the pair of lovers like fools until their Shakespearean finale, what had she done in her past life to deserve such tragedy?

"What's the matter, Comrade Brehme? Shoot this criminal now, or do you prefer to share the same fate as your partner instead?" Limited to two simple choices, Beatrix could either die or kill, nothing more.

"Wa-wait… please…! I-I know you w-want me, _Hauptmann_ Axmann… I-I-I do whatever you ask… anything! So p-please-! At least not right now! Please- I beg of you! Just don't do this—!"

Tears were pouring down the sides of Beatrix's cheeks like a salty waterfall, she felt her legs trembling uncontrollably to the beating rhythm of her humiliated heart. At her rope's end, the desperate girl was willing to discard all her pride in exchange for the man she loved.

"Bea, stop this. You don't need to lower yourself to this man, this sort of deed hurts me deeply." Jürgen's sincere warning put a stop to Beatrix's crying.

"Hoh? You're that determined to die, Comrade Bernhard?"

"And you, Axmann. You should really give that sadistic hobby of yours a rest, ever tried to find some joy in life?" Again, the blonde man's self-confidence was as reckless as it was source-less.

"Are you really that eager to step into the afterlife, Jürgen?!" Somehow, his poise did get under the skin of this Stasi Captain.

"Alright, Axmann, untie me for a bit. I have one last thing to do."

"…What?" Genuine astonishment surfaced on the red-haired man's face.

"Do you really want to watch me die like this? On my knees with my hands snarled, unable to act out one last performance or speak out my last words? That wouldn't be fun for you, would it?"

"And you think you can entertain me? You? A man minutes away from his death?"

"Allow me to attempt."

By one miracle or another, Axmann was seriously seeing value in letting Jürgen off his knees. Beatrix couldn't come close to comprehending what type of relationship these two shared during his time away, but it was clear that the profile she learned from her father wasn't fitting Heinz Axmann's image.

"…Okay. I look forward to whatever you wish to do, think of it as my final farewell present.

"How much appreciated, Comrade."

"Someone release this man." And just like that, one of the many soldiers pretending to be a statue stepped out and cut apart the ropes chaining Jürgen from one wrist to another.

Jürgen rose up to his feet, snapping his neck and flexing his muscles. Being confined to such an uncomfortable position for so long must have been tiring to say the least, however watching the quick hops this man was doing to get his body active made anyone observing reconsider.

"Jürgen…!"

"Bea, sorry for pulling you into all this trouble. Here." As Jürgen's warm arms reached around Beatrix and pulled her into a tight embrace, the Stasi 2nd Lieutenant experienced her first euphoric moment in months. If only they could remain like this, forever connected to each other.

"Don't go! Don't leave me behind, Jürgen!"

"I'm sorry, love. You know that's not how it works." Why must he remind her once more? Why couldn't they catch a break in-between ages of suffering?

"Then… at least… let me be toget—"

"Shhh- shh…that will defeat the purpose of everything I've done, where I must go is a place you cannot visit. It's a place we all must eventually travel to, but everyman have to await their turn." Listening to Jürgen's metaphor destabilized Beatrix's emotions further, fresh tears never seemed to run dry from her eyes.

"Jürgen…! This isn't fair! You've done everything in your power to help this country! To save this country's people! Is this your reward!? For fighting for humanity's victory!?" At this point, Beatrix paid no attention to the careful use of her phrases, Axmann's taste wasn't so awful as to ruin his own fun by pressing against her as well.

"Sometimes, we're repaid in the most unimaginable way possible."

"Still! That's jus—" Suddenly, Jürgen leaned in close, inches away from Beatrix's earlobes.

"-Sometimes, we must reward ourselves."

What he whispered to her; what Axmann definitely couldn't hear standing over there; what Beatrix barely caught on the edge of her auricle- it was a sentence with its meaning was coated in mystery.

"You don't mea—"

"-Bernhard, as much as I love witnessing the tragic goodbye of any pair of lovers, you're running down my patience." Rudely interrupted by Axmann, she was forced to back down from reaching his answer.

"Right, right, Comrade. Now onto the main event."

Finally letting go of Beatrix, Jürgen was cautiously reaching into his chest pocket, fishing for whatever item he sought after. This potentially dangerous action raised the alarm of not just Axmann alone, many of the guards grew tense instantly and aimed their rifles.

"Gentlemen! No need for concern, you've searched me beforehand and know what objects I am currently carrying." Jürgen went out of his way to reassure the soldiers surrounding them both.

While still obviously tense about his outward display, the infantrymen one by one lowered the iron sights of their AK-74s. Jürgen shot a swift glance around the room, making sure his life wasn't threatened in the immediate future from armed men who were too happy to rip apart his body with lead.

"Now, Bea… I know this's a bit awkward and all- with you having to… yeah, it's a bit weird… —but! I think this'll add a slight something to our dramatic value, and you've always known how much I love that… ahaha…" Cringing his sentence up through his throat, Jürgen stifled his nervous self as to not give Beatrix another reason to sob.

"Jürgen…!" Call his name; she could do nothing but that.

Finally, Jürgen opened his shaky palms to reveal a small black box no bigger than the fire button on a TSF control stick; its size and shape paired with the unmistakable crack right across the middle left very little up for the imagination.

"No… y-you can't… you can't do this to me!"

"Bea, please… at least allow me to fulfill one of my wishes."

By those words, one more stream of endless weeping overwhelmed Beatrix's already scattered sentiment. All of a sudden, her entire body weight became unbearable by the feeble limbs she scarcely stood on to that point. The girl fell forward slightly before digging her long nails into Jürgen's shirt to support, burying her face in his chest and howling a silent scream.

"I won't ask you that question, Bea. Because I already know the answer you'll never fail to deliver. So instead, let me get right to the good bit. I think you'll like this part, albeit not as dreamy as I would have preferred."

She felt her own weak fingers being taken by his caring touch, paying no attention to the pistol gripped in her palm. There was a bit of pressure sliding onto her ring finger of the left hand, a special digit for a special jewellery.

Faintly reflecting what limited light was available through the curtains, a shade of fire glimmered dimly on the third phalanx of Beatrix's finger. A dazzling red diamond embedded ring like what she had never seen before was clinging around her flesh, its brilliant beauty called for another wave of sadness to fortify her fluctuating mood.

The awed girl stood frozen, unmoving, and similar to the Berlin Wall itself. Beatrix studied her ornament over many times, wishing for her fabricated dream of bliss to never end.

"Marry me… and carry on what we started, my Love. If it's you, I know you can do what I yet cannot accomplish."

"But that's—! NO! I can't do it without you! …You're my everything, Jürgen! Don't- please don't leave me alone again! I don't want to go back! I don't want to lose you!" Her vermilion orbs lit by terror were met with a tender gaze of blue.

"It's okay, it's okay, Bea. You can find friends, companions to help you along that journey even if we can't walk it together. I've taught you many things, princess, but what's most important is what I cannot teach; and that's how to be a real person. Fortunately, you already know, don't you?"

"Still…! Without you… I'm nothing! I can't achieve all those heroic dreams you set out! We're two of the same, Jürgen!" Her time together with Jürgen, that was the most precious moments of her otherwise poor life.

"Time… will leave me behind, I can't stop that fate. So you must carry forward the seed we planted as one, to fulfill its growth."

"JÜRGEN…!"

"Doubtlessly what you must face ahead of you is an atrocious path; perhaps it will turn you into an atrocious person, making you commit deeds man cannot speak about. Nonetheless, remember me as your ally, never once judging you and never will forget you. That way, my spirit will live on, my dream for a better tomorrow will continue."

"And so, hopefully you can still see hope; people's hope, people's future. You can choose what that will be; in my place, you can be a saint, a devil, a saviour, a martyr. But if you can do what I did for you for others who are like you… then that'll be most wonderful, yes?"

"Please Bea, all I ever wanted to do… after all this time, is to protect you. I want to protect you…"

Jürgen leaned in close, again rubbing his cheeks on her own; what she thought initially was a sorrowful display of love was proven wrong when he bit her ears just on the very edge.

"Assume nothing, doubt everything; trust no one… not even yourself. Also, don't forget to smile, always smile." When he first said it, Beatrix thought of it as nothing more than a lame joke; when he repeated himself a year later, that was when Beatrix re-evaluated its definition.

Minutes passed in disturbing silence, quenching the traces of any noise as a room of half a dozen men awaited to see Jürgen Bernhard's end, one of which was most antedating his death. For Beatrix, she was given minimum amount of time to resolve a dilemma lasting decades, but she did clench her own answer, her only answer.

"Jürgen… I think… you should ask me again." Beatrix's head tilted down, shielding her expression from anyone spotting.

"Which question? That question?"

"Yes, that question." Her voice now diffused the tiniest tone of tranquility, a quality Axmann failed to notice.

"Well, can't back down now, can I?"

"You don't really have a choice." Creeping into her tone was an increase in pitch, sounding more mature and just a little playful.

"Then can I just borrow that real quick?"

"~Ufufufu… of course." So Beatrix lent Jürgen her ring for the time being as the young man fumbled with it, collecting his nerves and preparing his heart.

" _Beatrix Brehme, willst du mich heiraten?_ (will you marry me?)" On one knee, Jürgen officially asked her the question that mattered.

" _Ja, das werde ich. (Yes, I will.)_ " And Beatrix answered while again putting on the only ring she will ever wear.

Jürgen leaned in one last time, connecting their lips.

The next second, a gunshot was heard.

Beatrix inhaled sharply on reflex, her eyes unwillingly followed the trail of thin smoke rising through the air until it was traced back to its foundation, the PPK-L she held on the entire time. However, on top of it were Jürgen's hand instead of hers, his thumb plugged firmly into the space between the trigger and the trigger guard.

Jürgen Bernhard shot himself, he was dead.

After that, Beatrix wasn't too sure what happened. She lost touch with reality for quite some time, appearing no different than an excellent mannequin as Jürgen bled out from the wound inflicted on his chest.

"Well… can't say I expected that." Coming back to her senses eventually, Axmann had walked over to inspect the almost peaceful corpse lying by her feet.

The Stasi officer was light in his steps, observing the floor to evade the tiny bits of blood splatter from Jürgen's wound. Once he reached Beatrix, he took back the handgun of a murderer and loaded the remaining seven bullets back through the magazine.

"Wait… what do you think you are you doing, Axmann?" Stunning the self-arrogant soldier for the shortest flash, Beatrix spoke grave words in a manner she never thought was possible of her.

"Making sure the dead stays dead." He replied as the hammer of the Walther was cocked back.

"Don't you dare touch him!" A thunderous boom; Beatrix's yell exploded outwards, once more hailing Axmann in his tracks.

"Would you prefer to personally take care of this issue then, Beatrix Brehme?" However, the Brown Beast was not a man to back down from a challenge he had confidence in.

The grip of his Walther PPK-L was once more facing Beatrix, implying for her to conclude the final part of a standard Stasi execution. The girl stared blankly at the handgun for a while, but turned away after around thirty seconds.

Beatrix curved back to the body of Jürgen, her face lacking any expression. Then she stomped him; repeatedly over the head.

" _Scheiße… Scheiße…! SCHEIßE!_ (Shit.)"

The motion itself was rather simple, exercising the muscles in her quadriceps Beatrix was able to bring her foot up and down for a constant duration. As for why she chose this method to confirm her lover's death, the deranged girl wasn't too sure herself.

The heel of her boot smashed mercilessly against Jürgen's temple, making his cold body flinch every time in the process. Beatrix's face twisted by a slight amount in all the colours of emotions ranging from rage to grief. Her sanity had been gradually deteriorating under the pressure of East Germany for many years, now it had finally snapped.

In due course, Beatrix stopped. The accumulated pool of flesh plasma splashed across the tiled floor, creating a not-so-artistic painting in red. She breathed jaggedly, spending her stamina in such an activity wasn't the exercise she desired.

Jürgen had died, she told herself exactly that. She was the one who killed him, not Irisdina, not Axmann; it was her who done the deed, and it was she who will carry on his will through a river of blood drained from their countrymen.

"Ahaaa… I think he's dead, Comrade Axmann."

"So it would seem, welcome to the _Ministerium für Staatssicherheit_ , Comrade Major… Beatrix Brehme."

 **Act 2 End**

—

 **Author's note**

This is an AU of the SM story, I always kinda hoped Jürgen would be alive in Martyr; didn't happen, so this fic is an alternative universe thing.

I had to cut some time away from the canon timeline, sorry about that. Yes, Beatrix spent seven years in total with the Stasi according to source, but if everything is the same as canon then WTF am I doing writing this story? So the time might be different but the characters are the same, I did my research, I promise.


	3. Beatrix's politically correct campaign

**Act 3 Prologue**

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1979, November**

 **A crypt under an East German church**

"—To my dearest princess, Beatrix Brehme. If you're hearing this message, either you snuck into my safe, found my will and is disrespectful enough to go through it- or I've died. If the situation is the former, please stop; I've got stuff in here you probably shouldn't look at… probably some inappropriate material depending on the date of exposure."

There was one erotic magazine featuring busty blondes in the pile of paperwork buried within the backpack.

"However, if it's the latter… hold on, I need to get drunker first, it's hard to avoid thinking if I'm too sober." Following his declaration was indeed the noise of liquid consumption.

"Hoooo! Hic- this be some strong stuff! Real Killepitsch from Dusseldorf, don't remember still having some left! My friend Walther got this for me, remember him? The man fitting to play the part of my father- hahahaha! He's actually not old at all, only twenty-four or something during Palaiologos, bloody looks like someone having a midlife crisis though! Ahahahaha!"

"Ahaa- hic—! Anyway, I… er… died by the time you got this, and I'm sorry… for leaving you so soon, my Love. Hopefully, I passed on as a hero, fighting bravely against the endless BETA till the very end; maybe I died protecting you and Iris? Now that would be the most favourable way of meeting my maker, but still… I'm sorry."

"The world has always been cruel; to everyone, but especially you, Bea. You suffered torment I cannot possibly imagine; the loneliness, the hollow, the despair… it's a difficult life to endure, and now I can't be there to support you no longer." Every point he made was exactly correct, Jürgen was always the one who recognized her most.

"However, I know you have the strength to stand back up and fight against that pain. No matter how testing it was to continue or how easy it could be to simply give up; you always chose to stride on, to not be defeated by mere destiny. So again, I believe you can continue that strenuous path without me by your side."

"And hopefully, you won't be forced to tackle that journey alone. If there is someone out there for you, I know it to be Iris who will never abandon you, Love. Seek her help, and depend on her if need be. Think of my sister as yours, Bea… or perhaps she already is, that would be the best outcome…"

"I won't beg you, Bea. I want to- but I won't. Because I know you won't join me so soon, not yet for the time isn't right. And I know you'll keep on living, even in a world conspiring your downfall. You will not be routed by my death, however grief-stricken you may be; you cannot let our dream fall into the abyss of nothingness, you cannot let me die in the truest sense."

There was a pause in his recording; however long that gap was, Beatrix didn't count.

"Alright… I think I've spoken enough, wouldn't want to jabber on for a tape no one is going to hear anyway. But if you do hear- and again, I'm really sorry in that case- but if you are listening to me; please, Bea. Live on for me."

"Oh, one last thing. Since I'm dead now, you can have all of my stuff the State has yet to burn; except for my scarf. It's my scarf, I'm keeping my scarf. Also, if you find a bible or two in the bag you found this cassette, give one to Iris if you don't mind."

 **Act 3 Prologue End**

—

 **Act 3-1**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (The Judas, the Saint)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (As if born anew)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (Lost too soon?)

 **Heinz Axmann** (Unparalleled hobbies)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1979, November**

 **A secret East German church**

An utterly unthinkable conception was forever painted into Irisdina's memories on the bitter November night, she was told her brother's inheritance would be left in the crypt of an undisclosed church, the inheritance she believed to be hers to retrieve in a location she thought belonged to her family alone.

However, before the Christian cross there kneeled another broken soul; the long, luxuriant locks dyed in black lingered inanimately along with the rest of her body, never once oscillating as she stooped in complete silence. Irisdina knew that could be nobody else other than her best friend, the question was how she could approach Beatrix in the wisest way possible.

After what seemed to be hours of deliberation, the soon-to-be Captain chose the humblest method of advancement, knowing the wickedness she had committed would not be easily forgiven.

"…Beato… I'm sorry…"

"… 'For it was not an enemy that reproached me; then I could have borne it: neither was it he that hated me that did magnify himself against me; then I would have hid myself from him: But it was thou, a man mine equal, my guide, and mine acquaintance. We took sweet counsel together, and walked unto the house of God in company.' -Psalms, chapter fifty-five, verses twelve to fourteen."

Quotes Beatrix should have never read out, words Irisdina feared the most out of any accusations; she didn't want to hear them, she didn't want anyone to blame her for the fault.

"Beato…! That's not fair! I- I didn't know! Axmann tricked me into giving him away!" Irisdina failed to control her emotions, shouting her excuse at one who was no longer her friend; showing a complete lack of repentance.

"… 'Having the understanding darkened, being alienated from the life of God through the ignorance that is in them, because of the blindness of their heart.' -Ephesians, chapter four, verse eighteen." Irisdina filched irritatedly as she restricted her face's twist from revealing her inner anger, Beatrix had again quoted phrases from a book she knew nothing about.

"That's ENOUGH! You don't have the right to lecture me using words you don't understand! You're not even a Christian! You blame me for his death as if I welcomed my betrayal with open arms! You think I wanted this!? I wanted to condemn Jürgen!?"

How could the brunette act so obnoxious towards her during a time like this? Beatrix was deeply hurt, Irisdina understood that; she was probably the one suffering from the most unbearable pain. But then what about Jürgen's own sister? Of course Irisdina's heart ached at the constant thought of her mistake that robbed his life.

Then, a crisp smash echoed in the eerie church hall, breaking Irisdina's fuelled rant to refocus her sight on the cause of that noise; a bible being slammed spine down on the wooden floor by Beatrix, who still remained in her kneeling position after the strike.

"You're right, I'm indifferent to the idea regarding the existence of a god. But as someone looking in from the outside, I can distinguish your actions are that of a sinner refusing to atone."

"I—! NO! It's not like that! I-I would do anything to stop myself from that time! I… you have no idea how much I regret my own selfish desire on that day… I thought it was a clever plan at the time… like an immature child!"

Before she realized, there were transparent fluids dipping down the side of Irisdina's face. Her unstable sentiments were haste to let her grievance take on a physical form as tears she promised not to shed. It was all too painful, their tragedy born from her envy.

"It wasn't fair that you kept him at this time! Jürgen had always been with me…! We were always meant to be together as siblings! …That was all I ever wanted from life… but you took it, and I couldn't do anything to stop you..."

It was no secret; Irisdina always loved her brother, her only relative family member left. However, the young girl couldn't recognize what was the true meaning of that love, and before she knew it, Jürgen had fallen for another maiden she introduced him to. He was supposed to be her brother, only her brother and no one else's.

"I'm sorry, Beato. I couldn't let go of my juvenile dream, I grew too jealous over the years… I just wanted him to… to simply notice me! To remember his sister! Please… please forgive me! I didn't want to kill him! I SWEAR!" Irisdina was on the brink of breaking down in misery, her sorrow and guilt clashed in the confine of her fragmented heart.

"That's where you're mistaken, Iris. You informed on him, and I killed him."

"You… what?"

A revelation so parlous for Irisdina, it felt as if the air in her lungs completely chocked at her neck. Beatrix's hands were forced to commit an evil spawned by Iris's own yearning, the deed that inflicted more pain to her than anyone else.

"It was my duty as the protector of our State to eliminate a traitor to our country, there is nothing else to be said."

Only then after the whole truth was exposed did Beatrix finally move her body. It was inconspicuous at first, the poor lightning available aided by the shading of the entire room made it hard for Irisdina to see what Beato held in hand as she dusted off her clothes; but in time, there was little doubt remaining in the mind of the blonde girl.

Beatrix had nothing special with her, only the bible, a small bag and a hat; a NVA officer's hat, to be exact. When she was fully upright on her two feet, Irisdina noticed another detail about her uniform; the insignia sewed to her sleeves had a few more bars than hers, making Beatrix a Major within the military.

"Yes, I killed Jürgen… you can't take the credit away from me. I was the one who did it, it's me who earned my place in the Stasi, the right to continue his dreams."

Slowly, Beatrix confronted Irisdina face to face, the cap was hiding her ruby eyes mostly in shadows. But there was a feature no amount of darkness could erase on her face, that being the ruined makeup running several thick lines down from her eyelids onto her cheeks.

"Beato…!" She wanted to say so much, she wanted to express herself in so many ways. But Irisdina's mind wiped itself completely white as her friend walked closer, she couldn't think of anything to speak about.

"Hu… ~ufufufu… it have been fun, Iris. Our lives together, our time spent enjoying each other's company. Nonetheless, we are adults now, and we have our own paths to choose. You are a war hero of the Poland retreat, the soon-to-be commander of the 666th; and I, the commander of _Ministerium's_ new largest Battalion, 101st _Werwolf_."

Following her remarkably playful sentence, Beatrix actually flashed a grin before Irisdina, smirking confidently as she adjusted the fit of her hat. However, that charismatic mien blended terribly with the streaks washing down her face. She could uphold a fake outlook, not symbolize it.

"…Beato…"

"Jürgen's death jump-started both of our careers, didn't it? Now we can move on to tomorrow, both forever regretting our horrendous sins… I look forward to it, Iris, maybe we'll meet again on the battlefield? Or a Stasi interrogation room, if you insist… even Valhalla, at a later time, of course."

Imaginary tape sealed Irisdina's mouth, stopping her from uttering any form of understandable coherent. She still said nothing as Beatrix tugged the bible into her hands; the skin of the dark haired comrade never felt so cold, same could be said for her glare which threatened to burn through the pale girl's skin.

"I see you're still wearing that necklace, Iris…"

"Yeah… it's a gift from you, Beato, obviously I would wear it." By some means, that lone idea got past Irisdina's verbal blockade.

"Then we all received something worthy to us… I'm glad, really… glad."

Following her fingers as she released its hold on Irisdina's necklet, Beatrix carefully slipped off the black gloves enfolded around her left hand. There was no surprise awaiting the blonde as she saw the perfect accessory which further emphasized her friend's beauty; the only ring befitting her.

"Beato… that makes you my sister…"

"Your sister… but myself a widow. A successful one, but still alone." She was hurt, not unforeseen.

"…I'm sorry." Irisdina's grip caught nothing except the air surging in to fill the gap where Beatrix stood.

"… 'For I delivered unto you first of all that which I also received, how that Christ died for our sins according to the scriptures; And that he was buried, and that he rose again the third day according to the scriptures.' -One Corinthians, chapter fifteen, verses three to four."

"What… do you mean, Beato?" Those quotes alarmed her, it deviated from the theme of their conversation until now.

"~Ufufufu… the Lord forgives all sins, but I too am a sinner, so I don't have to." There was no answer, only more mysteries accompanying Beatrix's departure.

 **Act 3-1 End**

—

 **Act 3-2**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (As if born anew)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Heinz Axmann** (Unparalleled hobbies)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (Lost too soon?)

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (The Judas, the Saint)

 **Erich Schmidt** (Almost irrelevant)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1980, August**

 **Harz Forest military base**

"Comrade Major, owning just one of those books is a crime severe enough for a man to be interrogated by us… and you have four… bookshelves."

"~Ufufu… haven't you heard, Comrade _Oberstleutnant?_ (Lieutenant Colonel) That knowledge is power."

"So you seek to be strong, Major Brehme?"

"Huhu, who knows, maybe I just like to read."

Axmann leaned casually against the doorframe leading into Beatrix's new office as she organized all her belongings from bags of many different sizes and types. Having finally received her own Battalion, and along with it, her own base; the new Stasi officer was unpacking from the migration to her new den.

"Still, I must display my stupefaction as to how you even managed to collect these literatures, Comrade Major. Perhaps smuggling is a more grave concern than I expected." Axmann wandered over to Beatrix's desk, running his gloved hand over its surface before reaching for the books in her opened suitcases.

"Let's see, what have we gotten here? Brave New World by Aldous Huxley… 'The greatest triumphs of propaganda have been accomplished, not by doing something, but by refraining from doing. Great is truth, but still greater, from a practical point of view, is silence about truth."

From that one quote by Axmann, Beatrix was almost completely stupefied by his knowledge on the theme of that book.

"…You've read it before, Axmann?"

"Of course, it is a suitable example that a utopia can be formed while also being seen as a dystopia by its residents. It can also be a great lesson to us, Beatrix. Who does the Stasi serve? Are we here to execute the populaces? Or to protect the populaces?" Feeling as if she had taken roots in her seat, Beatrix realized it was difficult to imagine a fitting reply for Axmann's sentence.

"What the people desire is vastly diverse from what the people require, so we are here to save the population from individuals only hungering for their own benefit. We are sword and shield to the Party; the Party is this nation, then only can the nation be the citizens." Beatrix had to react fast, or this would be one more victory for her mortal enemy.

"Excellently said, Comrade Major, we can have a fruitful discussion on needs and freedom at another opportunity. Allow me to assist you in organizing this wonderful workplace for this time being, where will you like for this volume to be placed?"

"Alphabetical order, first shelf, second row." Axmann leisurely relocated Beatrix's hardcover.

" _Danke._ " She twitched her mouth and smirked bewitchingly for Axmann. It was disgusting to every fibre of the brunette's body, but her mask of a perfect officer was more crucial than her dignity.

"What's next? …Hoh? The Bible, I see. Quite a drastic change of genre from our last, Major Brehme, a bit less exciting. Albeit I must ask, where did you receive this book from? Christianity in this country is somewhat… restricted."

"…It was from Jürgen, I found it in his crypt." Beatrix considered the Lieutenant Colonel's question thoroughly, eventually reaching the conclusion that it was too late for the disclosure to matter.

"I see, are you a Christian?"

"I… will not argue against the existence of a god, however I am not religiously interested."

"Then is he?"

"As far as I know, he is not."

"So it is Irisdina?" Flipping through the Jewish scriptures informally, Axmann found interest in the lack of answer provided by Beatrix.

"Major Brehme, I am not so distasteful as to hunt her for her belief. I can guarantee that this question is posed purely for my personal curiosity." The red haired man turned around, presenting Beatrix with a stylishly disturbing smile.

"At this point, do I really have to answer?"

"Very well then. Personally, I think if there is a god, he does not interfere with men's work."

"God is in his heaven; all's right with the world…"

"Something like that, Major."

"Oh my… and what's this? Nineteen Eighty-Four by George Orwell… and a non-censored version too. How impressive indeed, Comrade Beatrix, you're a person of fine taste, I'll admit."

What was their conversation about at this point? Beatrix honestly admitted she didn't keep track. As Axmann continued to scrutinize her collection of books and bring up subjects which demanded her intellectual involvement, she couldn't help but feel a gesture of nostalgia washing over her. And that made Beatrix sick to the very bottom of her stomach.

This was her and Jürgen's pastime, to discuss controversial topics and share their deeply discovered opinions. Their association on ideals, their divergence on actions; they knew each other, inside and out, that was their truth and should be nobody else's.

"Well, the new decorations are coming along nicely, although it isn't a set I would recommend proudly showing to others, especially Schmidt."

"I know, he will never step a foot into this office." That wasn't a proposal or a guess, Schmidt was going to die before ever visiting Beatrix's home.

"Speaking of Schmidt, what are your opinions on working for the Moscow Sect?" It appeared to be time for the Stasi officers to deliberate on actual issues.

"It's… similar yet different, separate methods for obtaining the same goal. In the end, both factions yearn for power; you want it, they want to keep it."

"They', Beatrix? Not 'We'?"

"~Ufufu… my loyalty is to the State alone, Comrade. You should know." Beatrix grinned again, knowing her smile could shroud any lie.

"Then I'm glad you recognize to the truth, Major Brehme. What we do, we do for the Party and the good of our Fatherland." Lies, there existed only lies. No matter whose mouth those words came from, truth was merely a concept in the Socialist country.

"Overall, thank you for your visit today, Comrade _Oberstleutnant_. Would you like some fine alcohol for today's hard work?" Beatrix alluringly offered as she slipped her hand under the desk to extract a long slim bottle and two white wine glasses, his eyes gazed over her drink to reflect on a proper decision.

"…In that case, don't mind if I do. What brand of wine is it, Beatrix?"

"1905 Riesling Beerenauslese, one of my father's collection, before the split of Germany."

"Is that so? To think grape beverage from west of the wall still subsisted here, now that is one offer I cannot refuse."

"As you say, _Oberstleutnant_ Axmann. Please, do enjoy."

With her steady hands gripping the bottle tightly, Beatrix elegantly poured the transparent liquor into two glasses before her and Axmann. In her heart, she couldn't cease thinking about the unfortunate waste of a good wine by feeding it to the savage of a man.

"To the _Ministerium,_ Comrade _Oberstleutnant_."

"And to your new future, Comrade Major."

" _Prost!_ (Cheers)"

The glasses clapped, soon followed by a warm perception on Beatrix's lips and tongue as she savoured the wonderful taste of sweet, fermented fruit mixed with the perfect dose of acid and sugar.

"Well then… time surely flies when we're enjoying ourselves, I must make haste to exit, regrettably."

"Regrettable… indeed." Obviously not.

"Oh, before I leave, however. There is something for you, Beatrix."

Seizing the wine glass by the stem in his left hand, Axmann reached for something tied to his waist with his right. When the man revealed an item withdrew from his belt, Beatrix was forced to hold her breath as its tip reflected a beam of sunshine shooting through the window.

"~Ara, ara… _Oberstleutnant?_ " Beatrix reunited with a familiar firearm, Axmann's Signature all-steel Walther PPK-L.

"For you, my apprentice. A token of our friendship." The grip of his pistol was once again aimed at Beatrix after the Lieutenant Colonel twirled his firearm like a toy as always.

"…"

As if a thousand blades gored out her heart at once, Beatrix was shocked frozen where she stood. An unstoppable momentum flashed her world back one year prior, to that dreadful night when she first experienced death by her own hands.

Jürgen, she had killed him; with that gun, she had killed herself.

Now Axmann was offering her the firearm as a gift, claiming the two of them to be close enough for the term 'friend' to apply. This was absolutely repulsive for the Major, out of every man alive on this planet, there was no other being she would wish the most painful death upon.

" _Danke sehr._ (Thank you very much.) Mentor." But she was too committed to refuse, the awful suffering of her true self came second in fulfilling his dream.

Beatrix humbly accepted Axmann's present, she cautiously studied every inch of the PPK without letting go of the glass. Just as she recalled, the pistol was still lighter than a single feather. However, Beatrix did spot a lone modification made to the otherwise identical gun, on its aluminum slide were text stamped on after her pervious usage.

[Victory, at any cost.]

The gun mocked her, it took all of Beatrix's restrain not to leap over the desk and beat Axmann to death with it.

"Well, this was the most fantastic wine I have had the pleasure to relish in quite some time. My appreciation to you, Beatrix. But as ill-fated as it is, I must take my leave now." While she was still in a trance, Axmann already finished his drink and was stepping towards the door.

Seeing his back, Beatrix did the only thing she remembered how.

"Anything to say, Major?" Axmann turned around and met the iron sight of Beatrix's new gun.

"~Bang." She tiled the barrel up slightly, replicating the recoil of the gun after a shot.

"It doesn't actually kick that much, Major. Although you wouldn't know, would you?"

"Guess not, _Oberstleutnant_."

" _Schönen Tag_ , (Have a good day) Beatrix Brehme."

" _Auf Wiedersehen_ , (Farewell) Heinz Axmann." He tipped his hat, and left.

Alone in her new home, Beatrix almost never felt more lost and defeated. She looked at the gun, observed it closely, sensed the grip and the trigger, before finally clicking off the safety and cocking the hammer.

"…Jürgen… I miss you… so much."

Her tears leaked down slowly, past her nose and through her makeup, creating a continuous stream from her eyes into the muzzle of the pistol as she pushed it up against her chin.

"Please… give me strength… let me achieve our dream, let me see my hope."

Beatrix wanted to die; she wanted to go to where Jürgen was. But if she were to be lost on her way over, then they truly will never meet again.

"I… believe you, Jürgen… I know…my faith won't end in misery. All of this… I prepared this… for you." Eventually, Beatrix did lower the gun.

"To us, Jürgen, to our future." Then she gulped down the wine, all in one swig.

 **Act 3-2 End**

—

 **Act 3-3**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (As if born anew)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Walther Kruger** (Not actually an old man)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Irisdina Bernhard** (The Judas, the saint)

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (Lost too soon?)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1980, September**

 **A café in Berlin**

"Huum, now- what do you think is Germany's most popular beverage of choice? Perhaps beer? Most likely beer. –You know, I always thought our implied obsession for beer was a stereotype as a kid, you can imagine how I was proven wrong after entering the adult world."

"Before being overrun by BETA, Austria held the world's highest beer consumption per capita." That trivia was new knowledge to Beatrix.

"~Huhu, that is good to know."

She sat comfortably on the cushioned chair by the window, sipping on her cup of tea as waiters and customers walked pass. This café was the same restaurant she met Irisdina before becoming a Major for the Ministry, funny how much things happened in-between her visits.

"So Major, whenever you feel like, we can talk." Across from Beatrix was a friend- Jürgen's friend, to be more specific. She arranged for Walther to meet her at this café, but the girl was a bit preoccupied with deliberately beating around the bush after his arrival.

"~Ara, ara… are you perhaps booked for this afternoon? Is it bad spending time relaxing with me?" Beatrix toned her voice as she fancied, hoping to satisfy herself with a jarring reaction from Walther who was well known for his poker face.

"Frau. Brehme, please, I know you're not that type of person. It won't do anything to me." Beatrix hated to admit how she was the one caught off-guard, maybe Jürgen humbly bragging about her wasn't all good.

"…Just call me Beatrix, I don't want to remember my father's name." Shifting her weight back, the newly promoted Stasi officer finally dropped her façade for a friend.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Beatrix."

"Don't be, I'm deceiving myself into believing it all to be a dream… don't shatter my illusion, not yet."

"Did you not grieve for him?"

"I did, but I still want to believe… his hope is giving me strength to continue." Walther nodded in understanding, while Beatrix didn't know exactly how close he was to Jürgen, they were still comrades who both seen hell together.

"On that note, I'll tell you why I actually called you. Everything that has happened so far led me to procuring a Battalion of my own, but I best not trust the nameless pilots assigned to me by the _Ministerium._ So Walther, would you like to join me?"

The white-haired gentleman reformed his expression by the smallest of percentage, but he was in-fact considering Beatrix's offer.

"Then you want me to join the Stasi?"

"Yes, under me."

"I'm sorry, but no." The rejection didn't shock her nearly as much as how swiftly it was concluded.

"A reason?"

"I'm not killing other humans."

"Is that it? You don't want to stain your hands?" It was just a tiny bit upsetting.

"We're dying fast enough as is, I don't want to accelerate that process."

"Even though someone else will be doing it anyway?"

"I'm a pilot, I sortie to kill BETA, not us."

To Beatrix, Walther's resolve was stranger than anything else. In a state constantly under the watchful eyes of their secret police, everyone knew the MfS held absolute control over its population. That power was Beatrix goal to obtain, she scarified her own morality for Jürgen's dream. Yet here was someone unwilling to change oneself to gain an edge over society.

"Beatrix, if you don't mind me asking, what have you done for the Stasi?" An oddly unrelated question coming from the senior soldier, but she recognized chatting with Walther wouldn't hurt anyway.

"What I have done… is everything men cannot do. The only purity I have remaining is that of the flesh, this body was all I could protect…" Beatrix found her throat running dry as accounts describing her exact experience in her line of work were nothing but grim remembrances.

"So why? Why did you choose to work for the Stasi? You suffered their cruelty first-hand, you should hold a grudge heftier than any other." To that end, Walther was absolutely correct.

"Because there is something I desire… his vision, I will attain that dream even by my lonesome. I will kill everyone and everything that dares to stand in my way, this is my vow to Jürgen. I need no humanity… to become a great evil for protection of humanity."

"I remember the you from long time ago, Beatrix. Back when Jürgen was happily announcing a shy girl as his new friend… where did those days go, I wonder?"

"They died, Walther, along with him… at least for now. The old him, the old me… the old Iris, we're all gone now. I have no path to retreat on, my destiny lies ahead." The stern attitude born from Beatrix's craving for their blissful past focused her mind on their impending future.

"Is there nothing left of you? Is there only a monster inside?" The scorn that would normally anger Beatrix somehow relaxed her complex mind.

"I… what the Stasi have done to me… is unspeakable, they wanted to create a monster, and they succeeded in me. But I want to be who he was to me… to others. He taught me many lessons, he was my saviour from misery. That kindness is my silver-lining, so if I can… I want to pass on his gentleness."

It was in the form of the purest devotion for any human. To Beatrix who was betrayed by her best friend, she still held the strength to continue. She could give up so easily at any time, submitting to the raw greed for power; however, the girl aimed for the best of both worlds, while being constantly retold the futility of her notion.

"…I'm sorry, Beatrix. I'm not strong enough to support you in your ambition to obtain that dream, it's not who I am as a person. I truly am sorry for that, I wish to assist, but incapable of doing so." The second rejection came much more natural.

"I see…"

"Also, I don't want to fall for this temptation."

"What temptation?"

"You."

"…Ahhh… ha… huhuhu~ huhuhuhu…" Beatrix smiled again, genuinely this time.

"Walther, thank you for everything. How about this, I'll recommend you to Irisdina's new unit, a tactical Squadron specialized in Laserjagd. She is probably looking for pilots too, that'll be more of your specialty. And don't worry, I'm doing this as an acquaintance, not an officer."

There was no need for games, no need to pretend otherwise; Walther was Jürgen's friend, making him Beatrix's friend as well. And the girl simply didn't want to deceive absolutely everyone, she wanted to prove she wasn't becoming another monster.

"The past few years have been difficult on you, Beatrix. I can see that Jürgen passed on his legacy to you, you must miss him dearly."

"Indeed, I think about him every night… his ambition, his dream… I will inherit everything to keep his spirit alive, Jürgen lives on within me… then perhaps, in reality as well."

 **Act 3 End**

—

 **Author's note**

There's pretty much no information on what happened to Beatrix after Jürgen's death until Lise joined the Werewolves. In this story, things like her going to Gretel's school would have happened before him dying but after the first chapter, although that'll be brought up later too. Some events may be taking place earlier or later, but unless mentioned, the end result should be the same.

Thanks for reading.

BETA done by chad001


	4. Proper indoctrination by Beatrix

**Act 4-1**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (Preparation, bit by bit)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Gretel Jeckeln** (What an adorable zampolit)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Martin Karel** (The other blonde man)

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (Absent)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1981, January**

 **Harz Forest military base**

"~Huhuhuhu… that glare, do you know how many people that stared at me like this had been sent to their death? Or is it because you still remember me? Remember my face?"

The commissar locked in her seat across Beatrix was shooting her a detesting glare, although it wasn't all misguided hatred on her part. The red-eyed officer had faked a handful of evidence against the name of Gretel Jeckeln to warrant an arrest by the Stasi, an event incredibly unlikely as she was a recently graduated political officer.

So now the pair was stuck together in the base's interrogation room, roles belonging to the subject and the questioner reversed for Gretel. She was at Beatrix's mercy, as the Major could condemn her to death if that was her mood.

"Why are you doing this, Major Brehme?"

"~Ara, ara…? No 'comrade' for me? Know that I am deeply hurt by your unfriendliness, Comrade… _Leutnant_ Gretel Jeckeln."

"Please tell me what you want, Major. Never mind how your false accusation against me will take some time to clear up, I do have a unit that I'm assigned to assist." Gretel seemed to be lacking patience and tolerance for Beatrix.

"I want to know… why you became a commissar, every man has a story, Jeckeln, enlighten me to yours. Is it a comedy? A tragedy? A tale filled with drama? The passion of love between young souls? Tell me, Gretel Jeckeln."

"What do you have against me, Major? I have done nothing to provoke you! We haven't even met since you made that arrest at my school…" The past Gretel tried earnestly to forget was dug out by Beatrix's scornful harassment.

"Yes… yes, I did do such a thing. Back when I was a _Hauptmann_ for the Ministry, good times were had those days, no? Perhaps it was my visit to your school that led you down the path to becoming a commissar? How honoured am I, in that case." To be honest to herself, Beatrix couldn't stop the teasing she knew already went too far.

It was almost instantaneous, how swiftly the glasses girl twisted her appearance from an uncomfortable frown to pained resentment towards Beatrix. This was an old wound for Gretel that had yet to heal, and she just poured salt directly onto it.

"…How dare you… Major! You know why I chose this career! Why I try to formulate a compromise between the people of our Fatherland and the State ruling our Fatherland! You don't even remember his name! He who I loved! You took him from me! Stole him from me!"

It felt as if a tight knot was entangling Beatrix's tongue; she wanted to retort, to prove her side of the story. Or perhaps she wanted to abuse, laugh at Gretel's miserable lack of control over her emotions, Beatrix didn't know.

"He only wanted to help our nation! His parents did nothing wrong in exposing the ugliness of our State's regulation on pollution! And yet you purged his family! Even his disabled poor sister from it all! He didn't deserve this! None of them did!"

The Stasi officer found it suddenly difficult to maintain her own grin, witnessing a pure righteous desire for justice was somehow familiar to Beatrix, but at the same time just as forlorn.

"Major…! When people think of the Stasi, how can they see faces representing an organization aimed at protecting our State when all they can see are monsters!? Have you never known love, Major Brehme!? Is there nobody worthy of your fervour!? How could you be so cruel! Just to call me here and undo the stitches from my scar!?"

"The name was... Martin Karel, was it not? I think I've come to regret what I did to his family. I want to ask for your forgiveness today, actually… I've just long forgotten how to behave properly as a human."

Utter bewilderment was Gretel's next expression, she recoiled back when Beatrix revealed her true intention, a noble goal unfitting for anyone serving in the Stasi.

"Major… that's…" While she wasn't doing it for Gretel to see, Beatrix slipped off the glove coating her beautiful left hand. The ring, Jürgen's ring to her, the only ring she swore to ever wear.

"I… thinking back to it, he reminded me of my own partner. I was young at that time, I wanted to aid him in climbing the ladder of power. So I trampled others underfoot, robbing from many their most precious gift. Feasibly, that was my karma… I did rob myself of my own most precious."

Her inner self shamed her for acting a fool, having even less control over her sentiment than Gretel as Beatrix noticed the tears leaking without her consent. It had been a long time since she last cried for him, and it was becoming less and less a choose when to weep.

"…I-I'm sorry, Major. I-it wasn't my intention to hurt you." It was almost inconceivable for the political officer to be the one apologizing.

"You're kind, so very kind… Gretel Jeckeln. I'm really grateful to my younger self for not totally abandoning my mortality. I think you'll be happy to know that Martin Karel still lives."

"W-what!? Is that true!? You're not deceiving me!?" Now it was Gretel's turn to have difficulties containing her opposite feeling.

"At the time, I spared him out of pity… and maybe a desire to prove to myself who I am… anyway, he no longer owns any right as a citizen of East Germany, that was out of my control. I will arrange a meeting for you two, hopefully soon. ~Hu… huhu." The laughter this time, was rather dry.

"Comrade Major, thank you…! I-I don't know what to say… I'm just glad to know not all ministry officers are monsters." Mixing her gratitude with elation, Gretel was hardly contained in her seat.

"There's another offer I wish to make to you, Jeckeln. I have… reviewed the marks you received for your overall TSF training program, and I believe a bit more experience will sit well by you." Beatrix recollected herself, the little breakdown was something to never be spoken about again.

"Major, are you inviting me to the Stasi?"

"Yes, to the _Werwolf_ Battalion, to be exact."

"I'm sorry, but I will have to refuse." For this rejection, Beatrix had a little countermeasure.

"Wait, it's not what you're thinking. I won't have you sortie to purge enemies of the State, I want you to edit our submitted reports so they're a bit more… lenient for my girls. I want to break this mold, you see. Even the Stasi has people in its mix." Her new proposal was noticeably more appealing to Gretel's ethics and within the range for her consideration.

"Then what will you teach me there?"

"We will focus more on anti-BETA tactics and general TSF maneuvers, both of which you seem to be somewhat lackluster in, no offense."

"Errrm… but still, it's quite a leap for me. How will my superior react to this? It would almost looks like a betrayal!" Another valid concern.

"I will convince them, do not worry on that front. How about this? You'll fly with us for a year, then after that I can sign you over to any NVA unit you want to be a part of, think of this as extended training, like I said." This conversation was so refreshing for her, Beatrix was speaking like a normal person with her fellow man.

"Jeckeln, as you can see, I'm not in the best of mental conditions. We all walk a fine line as pilots in this grim age, and members of the Stasi more so. Whether they choose to stand on that line or to plunge into darkness is not my place to say, but I want someone like you with a strong sense of justice to help us, keep the Werewolf afloat."

"I can see where you're coming from, Major. But why, may I ask; that you feel the need to change? When you came to my school years ago announcing Martin's arrest, you mocked me for my weakness of fear and how I didn't stand up for him. What changed? Was it what you lost?" It was a frank question for Beatrix, and she knew the right reply.

"Everyone is a sacrifice to the Stasi system, even me, the executor couldn't avoid that fate. Only someone who lives solely for themselves can survive in this environment, turns out I wasn't that person. So now I can only carry on his will, act as he would have wanted, and patiently wait for a miracle."

"I don't really understand the latter, but for the former; this system, is it your goal to change it?"

"It is my goal to rule it, then I can change it." Hearing her answer, Gretel laughed instead.

"Hahaha… Major, I never thought people can truly change themselves from who they are, so either I'm wrong… or you were never the wickedness you led me to believe. Nevertheless, I'll place my gambit in your hands, hopefully I won't regret this faith." Thus Gretel saluted her, with a more casual air.

"Thank you, _Leutnant_ Gretel Jeckeln, and welcome to the _Werwolf._ "

 **Act 4-1 End**

—

 **Act 4-2**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (Preparation, bit by bit)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Lise Hohenstein** (Heroine to another story)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Gretel Jeckeln** (What an adorable zampolit)

 **Heinz Axmann** (Wandering about)

 **Theodor Eberbach** (Another lost brother)

 **Erich Schmidt** (Being nonexistent is fine too)

 **Jürgen Bernhard** (Absent)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1981 March, 26, 2000 hours**

 **Harz Forest military base**

"Now, now, why don't you take those blindfolds off? It's an open knot." Beatrix's subject compiled.

The Major traded glances with her newly arrived guest, although nothing was exchanged by connecting their eyes, since what stared back at Beatrix were two pupils robbed of any emotions. It was similar to the cold gaze of a puppet, no countenance, no belief.

The set of grounded spotlights blinding Beatrix's prisoner irradiated only the centre of their interrogation room, its design being to make the newcomer as uncomfortable as possible. She herself was assisting to that purpose as well, drinking her tea to pass the time before words were to be pronounced, never forgetting to hang her evil smirk by the tip of her mouth.

" _Oberleutnant_ Lise… Hohenstein, this is our first meeting, yes? Do you know who I am?"

" _Ministerium für Staatssicherheit_ officer, Major Beatrix Brehme." She delivered a correct answer.

"Then do you know where we are?"

"This is the Harz forest base in the Spreewald region of Berlin." Geography knowledge from Lise was on point as well.

"And who are we?"

"The 101st TSF Battalion, _Werwolf._ " There appeared to be nothing this blonde teen hadn't learned.

"~Ufufu… I see you approached our den armed with the basic applicable information, well done indeed. So tell me, _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein; why join us? Why now? Which part of the Werewolf attracted you?" There was the tiniest hint of puzzlement developing between Lise's eyebrows; Beatrix smiled on, pretending ignorant.

"Major, I was assigned here by my superior."

"No, no. You want to be here, you want to be a part of us; spoken in more detail, you have a desire that can be granted here."

Lise's hidden confusion was breaking through her emotionless barrier to further impede the poker face she tried so hard to uphold. As Beatrix watched in amusement, the First Lieutenant restrained her tongue since she had absolutely no idea where their conversation was heading.

"Lise, why do people sin? Why… are people evil? And how are we separated from the truly evil men?" The state of bewilderment was the only expression boasted by her now.

"…They have something… they want to obtain, their devotion… for something. Just as we do… we all have desires." The Stasi officer closed the distance between their noses to inches, her elbows steadied on the table and her body propped into Lise's personal space.

"Then do you… have something you desire?" Beatrix saw, in that moment, in that short fraction of a second; Lise smiled ever so meekly.

"…I have… but right now, it's only my loyalty to my Fatherland and my unit."

"I see… I see. –Jeckeln, you can cut the feed now. Also go ahead and take a walk, why don't you?" That order was not meant for Lise.

While no observable difference occurred, Beatrix had just demanded the camera recording of Lise's indoctrination to be terminated, an action going against the standard protocol.

Then, from her belt, Beatrix drew a Walther PPK and placed it directly before Lise's side of the table. She herself slumped back in the chair, acting professionally unprofessional. Still, during all this time, the devilish grin never retired from her feature.

"Major… what is the meaning of this?"

"Huhuhu… you know, I know a good man; he is quite an eccentric man, an excellent officer of the law. Very effective, very efficient. Although he does have an odd hobby, he enjoys… -let's use the word 'indulge', he enjoys indulging others to pleasures they aren't aware of, and yet it still proves to be effective in flushing out traitors and fools alike."

"Still, his practices are a bit unpleasant to watch, and I myself only heard of the tales. I remember when he forced one of his pets to murder twenty detectors- including an infant and two children with nothing but a piece of rock. Rather horrendous, but I cannot deny his ability to leave an impression."

The change in Lise's appearance was severe, no matter how she endeavoured to conceal that boiling sentiment. For a verbal trap, this was all too obvious; Beatrix could be only describing one person and one person's felony using those incontrovertible words, still, Lise struggled to keep her silence.

"Nonetheless, He is a comrade of ours, so I'm inclined to assist him in his work. There's another man, you see; someone my friend wants to dispose of, a weak-willed and cowardice pilot for the NVA. Surely I can fabricate a bit of evidence to bring that failure to justice, it would be easy, considering how I know he serves with the 666th."

Beatrix delivered the threat with the pitch perfect mix of superiority and solemnity it sounded almost too genuine, she knew this was Lise's only straw. Judging by her poorly shrouded expression of exasperation, the inevitable end was creeping closer by her every syllable.

"Perhaps you know him, Theodor… Eberb—" Even before finishing, the gun was raised.

Acting purely on instinct, Lise made the unavoidable mistake of grabbing Beatrix's pistol and aiming it at its owner. Her next reaction transformed from infuriation to regret and fear almost instantly, as this was the exact course of action the Major coaxed the former slave to perform.

"...Ufufufufufu…! People like you make my job so, so easy, _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein. You knew it was a trap, and yet couldn't help yourself but bite. I see Axmann really neglected on graduating you from the role of a pitiful Swallow."

At this point, Lise's hands trembled uncontrollably; she was actively twitching, wavering between lowering the gun or shooting Beatrix and somehow getting away with it. Of course, the latter was never an actual option to take.

"C'mon, my gun, give it back. You honestly thought it was loaded?" She fearfully returned the PPK by sliding it across the desk.

"Major… you knew me… and Axmann."

"So I did."

Lise couldn't meet Beatrix's glamorous smile, she ducked her head away, wishing to be hidden in plain sight.

"Will I… die?"

"We all die someday."

"Will I die… soon?"

"That's up to you, Lise."

"Why do I find it hard to believe that?" And then silence, motivation for continuing the miserable discussion was nonexistent.

"Lise, is there no good men left in our world?" Beatrix posed her new topic, without the ever-familiar enchanting leer this time. She conducted sincerely, a gesture almost alien to her.

"I only know one."

"Funny… it stays true for me… and I miss him so…"

"Me too." To those words, the Werewolf's leader found herself drawing blank on response. After a light sigh, Beatrix slipped away on her brew as she copied Lise's plan of looking away.

"Major, I'm thirsty." However, the ribbon pilot was not yet finished.

"…You want some tea?"

"Please."

"Careful, it's hot."

" _Dankeschön._ (Thank you.)"

" _Bitteschön,_ (You're welcome.)"

Awkwardly, or perhaps peacefully, the two enjoyed the sweet aroma of Beatrix's milk tea. She watched as Lise first blew across the cup's surface, creating small ripples ricocheting off the edges. She then gradually dipped her tongue into the scented water, testing its temperature before chugging it all down way too fast.

"Comrade _Oberleutnant_ , must you devour that drink like an animal?"

"Isn't that how wolves swallow?" Beatrix actually laughed, albeit very mildly.

"Lise Hohenstein, allow me to apologize for my behaviour prior, I'm sorry for maltreating you." Lise jerked her head in amazement, her immense cobalt eyes shined for the first time since her arrival.

"As you should be able to tell, I'm not exactly mentally stable… and neither is anyone in the Werewolf, for that matter."

Undoubtedly, Beatrix wouldn't be earning the poor girl's trust at first encounter. It was going to be a process for her to accumulate to her new life, a life that was just a little bit more forgiving and a little bit less hellish.

"Major… why are you so nice to me? I'm just Axmann's dog, I'm of the Berlin Sect, there's no point in letting me live."

"Lise, I like you… or maybe the proper term is intrigued? I should have you executed by firing squad- I should, but I won't."

Promptly, the expression froze on the First Lieutenant's face, she unintentionally hung her mouth open, leading to another giggle from Beatrix.

"I researched your past, of course. You possess talent in TSF piloting from your days as a frontier guard, but more than that, more importantly; you possess a desire to live. And that character I view more valuable than your background as Berlin's worker."

"Bu-but Major! You and the Berlin Sect are enemies!"

"…I honestly don't view them as a threat. The Moscow Sect's spies are engraved deeper into Berlin than any of theirs ever will. Besides, we got the U.S.S.R's backing along with support from the State, thus Axmann used you as a curve ball; story is along these lines, no?" Beatrix was grading herself full marks for that deduction.

"You know everything… Major."

"Well, Axmann being Axmann, he probably grasped this's how things were turning out. Regardless of your opinion, I think I've proven the cover he gave you was inadequate in deceiving my eyes. You have been abandoned, Lise, or should I say you're free? Congratulations?"

"No… but if I fail… then his promise…"

"I'm not sure what he promised to do for you, but I do know he won't be there to keep his word." Distraught to her situation and helplessly afraid of Beatrix, the true girl beneath her mask was sprouting its real self.

"W-why do you say that, Major?"

"Because a dead man can't keep any promise."

"Wh-what!?" Stunned beyond belief for the countless time was Lise.

"Heinz Axmann will soon die, Erich Schmidt will soon die. The _Ministerium für Staatssicherheit_ will be mine, it will be all mine. Then, I can grant you any wish, Lise Hohenstein, if you invest in me, that is." Beatrix's ambition was not to be distrusted, and she made sure full well Lise understood her seriously.

"…Really? You're saying you're willing to help me, Major?" It was a bit entertaining how Lise never doubted her leader's ability to conquer.

"~Ara, ara… believing me so readily, you just make me like you more and more, my dear Lise. Of course I can realize your dream, so tell me child; what is your true desire? What is motivating you to conquer and endure the suffering forced upon your fatigue self?" A kind smile, so rarely seen before as Beatrix's expression.

And it was that smile which drew Lise into her care, that smile decided the fate of Werewolf's newest member.

"Major…! I-I… I want to see my brother again! I want to be happy with him! Please! Theo is everything to me! I'll do anything if it means I can protect him!"

"~Ufufufu… then reunite with him you shall, all in due time. However, Lise, I do not shy away from staining my hands in blood, I will always be leading in the front, but that doesn't mean you can avoid this filth, I trust you are ready to do whatever must be done?"

"Of course, Major! I have little left undone… anyway." Lise's recently discovered enthusiasm was the most appreciable trait. Beatrix nodded slightly, acknowledging the poor child's previous life of misery.

"So there we go, instead of being Axmann's dog and receiving nothing but mistreatment day by day; you should ally yourself with me, Lise. At here, whether you're a dog of Stasi is truly up for you to decide. You know you can trust me, because you're someone I strive to be."

"Major? What do you mean?"

"I'm waiting… believing in his return… soon, we'll become rulers of this land… but-! The age is still early, Lise. First things first, go meet the rest of my Battalion, I'll arrange for someone to teach you how to fake reports that Axmann probably wants you to send him. And maybe, you can make some friends."

" _Jawohl!_ (Yes!)"

"Good, _Oberleutnant_ Lise Hohenstein, welcome to the _Werwolf_."

 **Act 4-2 End**

—

 **Act 4-3**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Lise Hohenstein** (Heroine to another story)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Gretel Jeckeln** (What an adorable zampolit)

 **The** _ **Werwolf**_ **Battalion**

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (Preparation, bit by bit)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1981 March, 26, 2130 hours**

 **Harz Forest military base**

"Thus concludes the tour of the Harz forest base, this's what our wolf's den has to offer. _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein, what do you think?"

"It's a… big base." There were many creative terms Lise could use to describe her new home, but she elected to start off with the simple ones.

Compared to the last base Lise was stationed at as a frontier guard, the Werewolf base was so much more refreshing and welcoming to her. Although that was partially thanks to not having anyone they met so far call her a prostitute, slut, traitor, sow, or any of the mean words she preferred not to recall.

"So err… Comrade _Oberleutnant_ , what am I supposed to do now?"

"First, you can just call me Jeckeln… or Gretel, if you're really brave. It's confusing with everyone being comrade something something, nobody knows who is being addressed in a group. Second, let's go to the cafeteria, I think rest of the Squadron leaders are there."

" _Verstanden._ (Understood.) _"_

Lise's guide during her tour was another girl serving with the Werewolf, _Oberleutnant_ Gretel Jeckeln. She wore her officer's dress uniform coupled with a hat similar to Beatrix's outfit, unlike Lise's standard BDU. Her fellow First Lieutenant seemed nice enough, she was kindly explaining the base structure and Battalion organization along the way.

"- _Sohn einer Hündin_! (Son of a bitch!) FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!"

The way Lise jolted her head up was almost comical, she was not expecting to be startled by cursing this early in her new residence. Following closely behind Gretel as she led her to the dining room, there was someone very angry sealed in the room ahead of the pair.

Likewise, Gretel also stopped moving, she lifted up her hand for the sole purpose of rubbing it over her face, most likely out of adversity. Then, she turned around to seize Lise tightly by the shoulders, an almost deadpan countenance was visible.

" _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein, I ask you to please not judge grounded by your first impression. Just please, don't do it. They're all nice girls… more or less." Lise nodded nervously, having little clue as to what she would be exposed to.

Gretel accepted Lise's notion of understanding, so she pushed open the doors leading into a brand new familiarity.

" _Achtung!_ (Attention!) _"_

By Gretel's thundering command, four soldiers sitting by a round table all leaped to an upright position with their arms and legs formally fixed. To Lise's surprise, she had yet to meet a member of the unit that wasn't female.

" _Grüßen_! (Salute!)" The four greeted Lise and Gretel as ordered. Werewolf's commissar replied swiftly, although their latest member was a tad bit slow on the beat.

"At ease, I have an important announcement to make. This here is _Oberleutnant_ Lise Hohenstein, she will be joining our Battalion from here on out. Standard regulations apply, don't ask anything you shouldn't; that's the same for you too, _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein, we don't talk about history here."

" _Jawohl!_ "

Along with Lise, her four teammates answered to Gretel's warning. There was apparently a rule within the Battalion to not discuss personal history, a statute Lise wouldn't mind abiding to.

"She will be the Squadron leader for the fourth Company if we encounter human combatants, replacing _Leutnant_ Murenkamp. Now let me introduce our pilots, Hohenstein, these are the other _Oberleutnants_ acting as Squadron leaders and the Major's XO, expect for Farka." Number one question from Lise was why Gretel didn't fulfill her role as a First Lieutenant during anti-TSF combat, but she wasn't going to get an answer by cutting in.

"First, this is _Oberleutnant_ Katrina Diegelmann, Major Brehme's executive officer. Hohenstein, I trust I won't have to explain what an XO does, will I?"

"No, thank you for your concern, Comrade _Oberleutnant._ " When Lise realized her sight blunder, there were already five pairs of eyes gathered on her.

"Hey! That one's for me! Don't you dar—"

"-Aha! You are very welcome, new guy!"

"Hoho, don't worry about it."

"…This'll take a while."

All of the pilots who had earned the rank First lieutenant replied, creating a bit of commotion and embarrassing Lise by a little in the process. However they all soon started to laugh, leaving a first impression thousand times better than the blonde girl's last unit.

"Believe it or not, Hohenstein, we don't actually take military discipline that seriously at this base. The Major said not to be too caught up on rules and miss the bigger picture, even though we're the enforcers here." That too, Lise wouldn't have guessed to be a tradition for the Werewolf.

"It's true, you would think the Moscow Sect's watchdog unit should be more strict than any other Battalion, but it's fortunate Stasi's director don't visit us too often. I'm not even sure how that all works, haha!" One of the soldiers followed up on Gretel's statement, Katrina Diegelmann, Lise remembered her name to be that.

The brown-haired girl wore a single tall ponytail and left two long bangs dangling by either side of her temple reaching down to around her shoulders, with another shorter bang curving to the left. She smiled tenderly at Lise, her blue eyes were a nice fit for her small aspect.

"Anyway, moving on is _Oberleutnant_ Rosalinde Buch. Leader of the Second Squadron- oh, by the way, our four Squadrons' names are organized by Squad leader's name; so the first Squadron is Brehme, second is Bucky- I mean Buch, third is Borkwalde and fourth should be Jeckeln, but I don't fly much so it doesn't have a name."

"Understood." Lise had more important things on her mind than evaluating how the Werewolf designated their teams.

"So, yeah! Like our almighty _zampolit_ (commissar) has said, that'll make the fourth Squadron Hohenstein, right? Hihi! By the way, you can just call me Bucky, they all do; or! You can call me Rosa because I'm like a cute and adorable rose!" Cute or adorable, or rose weren't the first words to pop into Lise's head when _Oberleutnant_ Rosalinde Buch introduced herself.

If Lise had to say, Bucky was a typical example of an energetic girl; rocking a longer than average crew cut with no more accessories than necessary, she was beaming a bright smile at Lise as her reception.

"Urrgg, I think… I'm about to see my last night's dinner again… Bucky you disgusting freak… oh god… Hohenstein, you're pretty cute like a normal girl, why don't you try and convince this lesbian over here to not look like a goddamn G.I Joe!?" A third pilot interjected with insults Lise wasn't accustomed to.

"Em? G.I what?" Overall, the Werewolf Lieutenants were having a very puzzling conversation in general and Lise was getting almost none of it.

"Nico, you dumb fuck. Who else in this country would have even heard about G.I Joe other than us!? And why don't you fix your morning hair anyway!? When's the last time you took a shower? Before we built the Berlin Wall?!"

"Urrrga, stupid whore!"

"Dirty slut!" Then they slapped each other's hands a lot, for some reason.

From what Lise was witnessing, this scene came straight out of a comedy TV series she used to watch as a child, only this time it was taking place in reality, and she was too dumbfounded to have a laughing frenzy.

" _Mein Gott_... Hohenstein, this is my face when I want to give up on life…" And the expression Gretel made was very accurate to someone who wanted to give up on life.

"…Noted."

"Well, that one right there with the ridiculous side bang is _Oberleutnant_ Nicola Michalke. She's the Company leader for the third 'Borkwalde' Squadron, and as you can see, we're all great friends who will backstab each other over a meal ticket, isn't that sweet?" Was there sarcasm in Gretel's voice? Lise wanted to guess 'yes'.

" _Oberleutnant_ Michalke? Isn't the Squadron name Borkwalde?"

"Err… _Oberleutnant_ Borkwalde… died a few months back, but we don't really talk about that."

"I… see." So Lise wouldn't discuss that topic ever either. Besides, observing the Battalion leaders have a fight was much more entertaining.

Nicola Michalke was as her friend accused, having a super huge side bang that was almost half the width of her temple, yet it didn't look out of place as a hairstyle for the dark blue headed First Lieutenant.

"So yeah, nice knowing you, Hohenstein, we'll talk later, okay? -C'mon Kat! You tell Bucky why this buzz cut makes her look like she came straight out of a sixties advertisement for deodorant!"

"If I shoot a bullet right into your bang, will you fucking die?!"

"Errrm… I don't have much of an opinion- but, can you thirsty bitches not!?"

Every one of these pilots must be the most proficient aces in of their field, Lise thought.

"Hmmmm… SHUT UP! Can you three freaking signal cell creatures let me finish our introduction before going around flinging fecal matter at one another!? JESUS!" Again to Lise's disbelief, even their kind sounding political officer wasn't excluded from the oral showdown.

Although her shouting was one level above the rest, Gretel successfully got everyone attending to close their mouth and settle down.

"We done!? Good! Moving on, Hohenstein; I mentioned her already but this's _Leutnant_ Farka Murenkamp, the acting Squadron leader for the 4th Company when I'm absent. She'll be your Element partner from now on, so your wingman, treat her nicely, okay?"

" _Guten tag!_ It's a pleasure to meet you, _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein! And thank you, I finally won't be the Squadron leader anymore! I absolutely hate it!"

A perfect ball of cuteness was Lise's first intuition of Farka. She had a head full of shoulder length orange-hair with a short braid swinging by her every step to the left, the girl's emerald eyes reminded Lise of that very gem itself. As she ran towards the new member of the Werewolf and grabbed her hand for a shake, Lise felt a fresh rush of warmth in her heart.

" _G-guten tag, Leutnant_ Murenkamp… I will be taking over Squadron leader duties from now on. Please assist me when needed, thanks."

"Nice, no problem! I'm more of the order-following type of person, also I prefer halberd to rifle anyway, kills faster and cleaner." Looking at her adorable junior, Lise wondered how someone like Farka could be capable of slaying others.

"So you'll be my wingman, never really had one before… I probably won't know what to do some time."

"It'll alright, _Oberleutnant!_ You're probably- definitely a better leader than me. Besides, everyone else here will be glad to help us!"

"…Reassuring." Lise wasn't too sure whether she was ready to starting make friends again, her attempt last time didn't work out too well.

"Well, think that's all I have to do here- oh, by the way, who was screaming their head off earlier just before we arrived?" Quickly adjusting her glasses, Gretel remembered the distortion from before.

The four Werewolf members traded glances with one another, communicating in ways Lise wasn't taught for. Sooner or later, someone was bound to fuss up the truth Gretel sought after, and that was when true treason took place; three fingers all pointed at one girl in unison, selling her out to the commissar.

"Farka did it."

"It was all Farka's fault."

"She's a bad girl, _Oberleutnant_ Gretel."

"Wha—! B-b-bu-but that wasn't—! _Oberleutnant_ Gretel _!_ Wait!" A cold stare met a pair of frightened pupils at lightning speed. While Lise couldn't say she looked forward to seeing punishment, there was curiously as to how Gretel was about to dish out some pain.

" _Leutnant_ Murenkamp, I know our Battalion acts very leniently in regards to regulations and mannerism, but there're restrictions on how wild you're allowed to be! You'll bring shame to the name of us _Werwolf_ if you cannot control your emotions! I must report this to the Major immediately."

"No-no! No, no, NOOOOO! I couldn't help it, _Oberleutnant!_ They stole my Special Major Brehme Coupon! IT WAS MY LAST ONE TOO!"

"Hey, shut up! We won it fair and square! You're just dumb at poker!" Nico's assertion was backed up by her teammates.

"…What?" At this point in time, Lise could positively identify herself as puzzled.

"Arr… the Major very rarely gives out special meal tickets for her cooking, because it's actually very good food, the ticket's value is high as hell. You'll be lucky get one per month, and that's counting the ones you trade with others." Gretel mouthed off the explanation in-between her scolds meant for Farka.

"The Major cooks? Why?"

"Don't know, she said something about practicing, but she's already super good at it; I mean like five-star restaurant chef level of good, that only makes her tickets way more desirable." Lise blinked to handle the new information, she wasn't sure how to think of Beatrix after seeing her from such conflicting viewpoints.

"So pleeease, _Oberleutnant!_ If you inform on me and they think I'm guilty or something I'll be executed! And then we all will be executed for lying! Being executed isn't fun, you know! The people I executed never liked it, and I don't think we will!"

Around this time was when almost everyone else started sniggering at Farka's panic attack, presumably knowing nobody was seriously being informed on. As for Lise, she found it interesting that the Second Lieutenant shared similar experience with her, it gave Gretel's warning on not discussing personal background another meaning.

"Alright, alright… calm down, Farka, nobody's dying here. I'll keep it a secret, alright? Now let me think… here, Hohenstein, why don't you play a game of poker with them? We'll see what you can do, maybe share your profit with this poor kid." Handing her an almost standard looking meal voucher except for a red stamp on it, Gretel was moving on from bullying Farka.

"You want me to play poker, _Oberleutnant?_ "

"You recognize why the Major allows gambling on base? Because she sees it as an exercise in our skills of deception, so I want to see how good you are, Hohenstein, see if you'll fit in here."

Lise observed the ticket in her hand, then the table with scattered cards and chips, along with three Squadron leaders looking forward to robbing that superior coupon from her care and one subordinate urgently needing some cash. There weren't really any decisions to make right then.

" _Jawohl,_ let me empty some wallets."

—

 _ **Intermission**_

—

"Alright… Bucky, small blind of five Marks, Kat, big blind of ten." After the correct chips were thrown into the new pot, Gretel dealt out two cards rotating in a clockwise manner.

"Call." Sitting to the left of Kat, Nico threw in her chip for ten Marks.

"Call." So did Lise, in line as the second person to bet.

"Call." Bucky added another five Marks to her previous five Marks bet.

"Check." Ending the betting round matching everyone else's value, the XO threw nothing more into the pot.

Gretel acknowledged the first go, she gracefully dealt four more cards from the deck in her care, with one facing down and three up. Visible on the stand were a Four of Hearts, a Seven of Spades and a King of Hearts.

Peeking over her fortunate hand, Lise measured precisely the chances of her winning the pot, but more importantly, she studied the expressions of her current rivals. They were good, although not her level of good; a few were concealing nervousness to their best abilities, but none were qualified enough to beat her stoic mien.

And it was thanks to her proficiency and expertise at disguise; Lise had been doing nothing but winning for the past five hours.

"Rising, seventy Marks." Before realizing, Lise threw out a few more chips from her abundant pool of money.

"…Damn it… Hohenstein… you're way too good at this for a new guy…" Nico judged Lise for her skills, unhappy about the situation she was forced into.

"I'm experienced, _Oberleutnant_ Michalke. And _Oberleutnant_ Buch, please stop. I hate to break this to you, but you're not a psychic and thus cannot read my cards." Lise shot her typical dead gaze to the short-haired pilot, who was still irately staring directly into her round cobalt eyes.

"Euuuumm… you got a… King of Clubs and Three of Spades!"

"Tch… why do I have to deal with this… _Oberleutnant_ Jeckeln, is this allowed?" Out of aggravation, Lise clicked her tongue.

"Bucky! Either bet or fold! We don't have all day to play around after wasting all day playing around!" Her surrounding was blithely irksome in more ways than one, Lise simply wanted it to end, her opponents had no hope left anyway.

"Fine, fuck you! All-in! Three hundred and sixty four Marks!" If Lise wasn't upholding the best poker face in the history of poker right then, she would be suffering a seizure from laughing too hard.

"Damn it… Bucky…! Now you're forcing all of us to tag along!"

"So what, if this job doesn't pay enough you can always go back to being a hooker!" Lise's inner grimace almost took hold of her aspect in a disgusting frown, but before that, it was Nico who coolly reacted to those words first.

"~Hoho… if prostitution ends up being my only choice, I know I can count on you to be my first customer!"

"Hell no! I'm satisfied eating a normal lady's meal, thank you. Who here will want to go down on you, anyway?"

"Well… Gretel, how much do you think I'm worth? I'll make you ~real comfortable tonight."

"Urrgg… it depends on how much my STD treatment is going to cost, don't know if I can tip you good." After realizing that life-threatening insult for a few seconds, everyone relaxing around the café burst out in stifled laughter. Even for Lise, a forthright offense like this was unheard of before.

"Ahaha-AHAHA! Nice one, commissar! Fucking got her!" As energetic as ever, Bucky was quick to praise Gretel for her wit.

"Dear _Oberleutnant_ Jeckeln _…_ I suggest you make sure your room door tonight is locked, double lock that, if possible. It would be very, very bad if we suddenly lost our loving _zampolit_ to a purge…"

"Eh? But aren't we the ones doing the purg—"

"-Kat! No! …Just no." The input from an airheaded executive officer was immediately disrespected as Nico shoved all her chips into the pot.

"Yeah, yeah. Nico, no hard feelings, right?"

"Shut up and take my damn money."

As Lise sat silently, watching the festal banter escalate to further hilarity between members of what should be the State's most ruthless Battalion; she only saw a casual, light-hearted conversation between friends, and that affection was most the perilous quality in a nation sustained by fear.

"-Hohenstein… hey, Lise! It's showdown, everyone went all-in too." And while her mind was absent, the newcomer's auto piloted body stacked all her previous prize into her current hand likewise.

"Oh… _tschuldigung._ (Sorry)"

Observing the table, Lise saw three hands had already been revealed with the highest being a Hearts Flush sitting in front of a proud Bucky. Evidence to her victory, both Kat and Nico were moaning in defeat as they lost all hope in winning.

"C'mon, Hohenstein! There's no way you can beat that amazi—"

"Oh… I got a Full House, Kings full of threes. Do I win?"

So casually, so easily, Lise took her first bonus pay check, courtesy of the Werewolf First Lieutenants.

"What…? What? Huuuh?"

"Hold on here…! She had a… King of Clubs and Three of Spades… Bucky…? Bucky…!? Isn't that…!?"

"WHAT!? I CALLED THAT! Y-you-you had those cards all along!? WHAT!? MY GOD- WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

"Hey, Bucky, weren't those the cards you said she was going to have?"

"No shit, Kat! No FUCKING SHIT! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HYPERVENTILATING OVER HERE!?"

Lise simply sat there, not uttering a sound while the chaotic collapse of society she was witnessing rapidly drowned out in a sea of shriek. Her comrades were surely losing their minds over what she supposed was a trivial guess, but there existed little reason for her to join their madness.

"Woooooow! _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein! Do you know how impressive what _Oberleutnant_ Bucky did is!?" Someone awkwardly snuggled up against Lise, neither to her comfort or discomfort.

"Not really."

"My math isn't too good, but guessing two cards correctly out of fifty-two is like- very impressive!"

"That's… I suppose you're right, _Leutnant_ Murenkamp." The orange-haired Second Lieutenant smiled for Lise, never minding the constant illogical screeching in the background.

" _Oberleutnant_ Bucky had some really terrible luck ever since she got here! She was the one always being caught by the Major for doing bad stuff every time even when we all participated, it was funny to watch but probably painful to receive."

"How are you guys doing this on a daily basis? Any of these activities should be against military principal." Remembering the rules and laws forcefully implanted into her brain, Lise was fairly paranoid of the Werewolves.

"Well, mostly _Oberleutnant_ Gretel and the Major covers up anything bad we do. The Major doesn't care much about regulations and stuff, besides, all work and no play makes Farka a dull bo- girl!"

"Heh… alright then." To Lise, none of this was interesting enough worthy of her full attention.

"So anyway! I just wanted to ask you, _Oberleut—_ "

The boisterous buzzing of an alarm was never pleasant to Lise, same stood true when a set of flashing red lights installed into the walls demanded everyone's attention.

"— _Achtung! Werwolf_ Battalion Squadron leaders, report to the command centre immediately!"

The communication format switched for loud verbal to silent visual almost instantly, no more jokes or shouting were left as all members of Werewolf present traded gazes with one another. The mood was now completely different from their off-time, the pilots were back on the clock.

"Go time?" Lise asked while pocketing all of the coins rightfully belonging to her.

" _Ja,_ we're probably sortieing any minute _._ Take some pills before embarking, we've been up for a while." Gretel answered followed by a warning.

"Tch… I just got here too, is there even a fortified suit for me?" Lise's click of her tongue was heard by nobody, same for her question which remained pending as everyone left out the door.

 **Act 4 End**

—

 **Author's note**

The names for the Werewolf First Lieutenants were taken from the wiki and a certain image board, they're not that important in any of the SM material (Werewolf harem never) so I can be a bit more lenient in writing them. As for Gretel, I dunno why I threw her in, I dunno anything, don't ask.

I don't think I got any character wrong per-se, Gretel might be a bit too nice to Beatrix, Lise's transition between happy-mode and Stasi-mode might not be too correct, Farka's personality is probably completely butchered because my Martyrs files got corrupted and I couldn't find the download again so I didn't play to where she shows up, fuck everything.

Thanks for reading, although this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, English's still terrible, deal with it please, or help me out.


	5. Lise Hohenstein, Employee of the month

**Act 5-1**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Lise Hohenstein** (First day on the job)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (Follow the leader)

 **Gretel Jeckeln** (The pacifist commissar)

 **Farka Murenkamp** (Loyal worker of the State)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **NVA's 609th TSF Squadron**

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1981 March, 27, 0330 hours**

 **Harz mountain range, Erfurt region**

"Final TSF component check. Engine one, green; engine two, green. Weapon system, WS-16 Assault Cannons loaded at full capacity; CIWS dagger storage functional. All system green, no error detected."

Lise's mundane report wasn't meant for anyone's ears but hers, she reviewed her TSF one last time before reaching the front. The camouflaged MiG-23 was operating perfectly, therefore leaving the blonde as the sole factor accountable for her own life.

"— _Achtung,_ all units. We're closing in on hostile TSFs, ETA five minutes. As a reminder, the deserting pilots have obtained four MiG-21s from nearby military base. Their total armaments equals to six WS-16s, two DS-3 Reactive Shields and two Type-77 Halberds. Execute as per standard procedure." Beatrix broadcasted for all to hear, her usual sweet vibe was firmer this time.

Unsurprisingly, this was Lise's first mission as a Werewolf pilot, she was again hunting down defectors seeking refuge to the West. However, the new upgrade for her tools of lethality was much appreciated once she understood the controls for the Cheburaskha. It was faster, stronger and better in general compared to the First-Gen Balalaika.

"— _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein, do you want me to explain what our standard procedure is? We kinda left the base in a hurry so the Major didn't have time to brief you yet." Calmly, Lise's partner kindly offered to update her on the Battalion's strategy over a separate channel. The Farka now was much different from the eager girl in her first impression.

"—Do we not have permission to kill?"

"Only after the first warning, _Oberleutnant._ The Major will call for them to surrender, if they don't then we can kill them."

"That's… strange, my last unit always shot first."

"Mine too… but the Major is pretty merciful, all things considered. It's always faster and safer to just fire without announcing ourselves, right?" Farka's jovial attitude had frequently clashed with her dark past many times as she and Lise communicated.

"So we're humane, I'll get used to it."

Lise's painted TSF smoothly coasted over a black forest, her tired feet pressed down on the control pedals at a fine degree to maintain her constant velocity across the night's sky. Whoever was becoming the Stasi's victim tonight held no leverage over her, as long as she persisted to be one of the survivors.

"—You girls done talking? We're coming up to the interception point." A new speaker made its debut to Lise and Farka's comms, Gretel relaxingly warned them to ready up.

" _Oberleutnant_ Jeckeln, I thought you didn't fly against human combatants?"

"I don't, but as the political officer, I have to monitor the newest member to make sure she doesn't step out of line. You know how it is, Hohenstein." Almost apologetic, Gretel waved at Lise from her cockpit.

"Of course, _Oberleutnant_ Jeckeln. Thank you for your guidance."

"Hehe… the Major seriously trusts you if she brings you on mission right away, Hohenstein. And only taking us along too, your files say you got adept skills, don't let me down, got it?"

" _Jawohl,_ I'll do what you can't, _Oberleutnant._ " Unlike the commissar, Lise was the true definition of a coldblooded killer.

"…Right, I'm gonna stay here and watch, thanks."

"—All units, I have visual on hostile fast movers. Hold fire and wait for my command." Beatrix ordered strictly.

Then Lise noticed them too, an average Flight of Balalaikas were horizontally boosting towards the West. They wanted to run; they desired for freedom upon themselves, in a way, Lise could understand that wish. She understood it, but she would not allow it to transpire.

"—To members of the 609th TSF Squadron, you are in violation of multiple laws of the _Nationale Volksarmee_ and are branded as enemies of the State. The _Ministerium für Staatssicherheit_ is demanding you to stand down immediately and surrender, or else we will use lethal force. This is your final warning."

The formidable message declared by Beatrix for resignation was met by harsh volleys of 120mm Sabot, the runaways had chosen to fight back in face of the Major's mercy, thus also sealing their fate once and for all.

" _Werwolf zwei, drei_ , weapons free, shoot to kill." Lise didn't need to be told twice.

Truly, the technical prowess gap between the MiG-21 and 23 was not only a matter of different specs. In comparison, the Cheburaskha was superior of in terms of both finesse and power to the Balalaika. Lise could feel the raw output of her Khatchaturov K-35-300 turbojets propelling her forward at a spectacular speed, a speed of which was faster than the MiG-21s.

"Locked on, firing."

Gracefully manoeuvring herself in and out of the woods, Lise closed the distance between her and the slowest of the Balalaikas. Its single Pylon mounted rifle adjusted its aim numerous times to line her up with the end of its barrel, but the blonde girl proved herself to be adequate as the Stasi's enforcer when her burst of 36mm struck the Jump Unit of the escaping craft precisely.

As the emerging victor, Lise gilded down in the direction of the disabled TSF. The brutal impact of its crash reduced the fighter to nothing but a hulk of burning metal. Nonetheless, whatever was sitting inside that cockpit couldn't be verified as dead unless she ensures its demise.

So the MiG-23 standing by the incapacitated 21 delivered another surge of AP rounds, blasting apart the control unit until there were literally only smithereens left.

"Splashed one, pilot kill confirmed." Lise reported to her commander, not a hint of emotion to be detected in her expressionless tone.

"—Bandit splashed, pilot is kill." Over the channel, Lise recognized Farka's statement of scratching one more target off their list.

She looked to her left, where the Second Lieutenant was wiggling her Type-77 out of the wreckage of another dead MiG-21. Lise speculated that Farka was the Squadron's CQC specialist, demonstrated by those masterly movements she exerted to close the distance and slash apart the fugitive TSF.

"Two down, do you see the third one?"

"Negative! But if they're not shooting at us, then the Major probably got them already." Lise scanned over her radar again, it was only showing the fighters belonging to her Battalion.

"—All targets Neutralized. _Werwolf zwei, drei_ , _vier,_ regroup on me."

"Well, we're done. That was much quicker than I thought for an operation for hunting deserters. These MiG-23s are incomparable to the 21s, it seems."

"They are… they really are strong…" Lise admired the power provided to her by the next generation of surface fighter, she wouldn't lose to anything if this machine were to become her instrument.

"—You goddamn Stasi DOGS! Do you have NO SHAME for what you're doing!?" There was a man's voice, an unknown voice cursed madly at Lise's occupation.

"We have additional Bandits?"

"…No- n-negative, there's a survivor left here by me, I'll finish him off." How Beatrix worded her sentence sounded almost frightful, the irregular absent of her usual steamy arrogance concerned the First Lieutenant.

"—Even though the BETA is RIGHT IN FRONT OF US-! Our real enemies are just on Germany's BORDER! You're still going to hunt people escaping for THEIR LIVES!"

This type of people Lise had encountered at least a dozen of during her time acting as Axmann's dog, and she probably killed even more. Fools who blame the State for their miserable condition, idiots who believe the joy and happiness of life should be granted to them on a silver platter.

"—Is that all you wanted to say? I will hear it, your last words, that is." To a groundless insult, Beatrix somehow decided to concede.

"How could people like you live with yourselves!? Knowing everyday you're robbing lives from people doing their best to survive!? The enemy is the BETA! NOT US! Don't people have the right to be free!?"

"… 'The world is not to be put in order. The world is order. It is for us to put ourselves in unison with this order.' -Said by Henry Miller. What I see before me is only a traitor, not just to our country, but to mankind." Beatrix accused, leaving the wounded soldier flabbergasted inside his cockpit.

"By running away from the front, running away under the pitiful pretext of escaping a Socialist nation, you're leaving us with one less man to defend against the onslaught of our real enemies. Thus, you have indirectly contributed to the collapse of the Oder-Neisse Defence line, the fall of East Germany will result in the doom of the entire Europe."

"That kind of LOGIC! Who do you think will accept that BULLSHIT!? You're the ones KILLING so much INNOCENT PEOPLE!" When an opportunity presented itself, the man arguing with the Major screamed back a meagre counter.

"Then I am only wasting my breath… as an enemy of the State— no, as an enemy of humanity, I will have you executed right here and now. Still, I will pray for you upon the journey every man must eventually voyage… may our Father in the Heaven take mercy on your soul… _ruhe in frieden._ (rest in peace)"

Lise watched the vehement scene displayed over her retina projector from a few dozen metres away, herself detached from whatever mood influenced Beatrix to converse that much with a criminal. It was none of her business, her commander's viewpoint, belief, religion; she didn't care in the slightest.

The tip of Beatrix's WS-16 rose up, its magazine was far from empty.

"I see you on the other side, Stasi bitch—!"

" _Strafe._ " The trees planted on East Germany's soil muffled the booming echoes of fired 36mm shells.

 **Act 5-1 End**

—

 **Act 5-2**

—

 _ **Narration by:**_

 **Lise Hohenstein** (First day on the job)

 _ **Starring:**_

 **Beatrix Brehme** (Follow the leader)

 **Gretel Jeckeln** (The pacifist commissar)

 **Farka Murenkamp** (Loyal worker of the State)

 _ **Featuring:**_

 **Erich Schmidt** (The only white uniform)

 **Martin Karel** (Pen-pal)

 **Heinz Axmann** (Giver of fun times)

—

 _ **Setting:**_

 **1981 March, 27, 0430 hours**

 **Harz mountain range, Erfurt region**

"—…I-I didn't learn the Brevity code anywhere… I just kinda…"

"Used whatever you heard, Hohenstein?"

"Y-yeah…" Lise nodded, not too invested in her conversation with Gretel and Farka.

"—It sounds really cool though! I dunno, I just like saying stuff." On their way home, the cheerful Farka resurfaced.

"Sure you do, _Leutnant._ " She focused on piloting the MiG-23, there was simply nothing hooking Lise's curiosity as the Flight of four sailed across the forest.

"You don't talk much, do you, Hohenstein?" A couple of minutes later, her apathetic attitude had led Gretel to invite her to a new topic.

"I'm not the talkative type, _Oberleutnant_ Jeckeln."

"…Why did you join the Stasi, Lise?" Her first name was addressed by the political officer as Lise noticed the symbol for a private channel blinked on.

The startling inquiry from Gretel almost drew an expression to Lise's frozen aspect. The question was too out of place, too illogical and most likely against the Werewolf's code of mutual sovereignty.

"…Shouldn't you know that already, Comrade commissar?"

"Maybe, but I want to hear it from you."

"Commissar Gretel… I suggest you keep your personal inquisitiveness in check, we're not meant to know everything there is to know, after all." Her sombre threat was definitely not empty.

"…Guess it'll take time, Hohenstein, sorry."

"No, I apologize for being so secretive as to my—"

"— _Achtung,_ a change of plan, ladies. I have new orders from HQ… they want us to make a deviation on our way back to base, location is a WWII-era bunker by the Sömmerda Region, forwarding waypoint marker now."

Feigning ignorance to the undisclosed discussion going on between Lise and Gretel, Beatrix called for her Flight to change their destination suddenly.

"Mission, Major?"

"Executing a group of _Republikflüchtlinge._ "

"Wait, so are the deserters caught already?"

" _Ja._ "

"Then what the hell!? That's not our job, Major. We're a TSF frontier Battalion! We don't deal with renegades that leg their way to the West!" Rightfully upset with the situation at hand, Gretel made her argument clear.

"It's from Berlin, Jeckeln, why else do you think the orders didn't reach you first? They came from _Direktor_ (Director) Schmidt himself, we don't have a choice. Now be quiet and go through the files I'm sending you, it's the convicts we're responsible for." The infuriated commissar pushed up her glasses repetitively as an outlet for her vexing mood.

"…What is this!? They're almost twenty people here, Major! Are we condemning all of these citizens!? There're even children on this list!" Those familiar conditions elicited some extremely unpleasant memories from Lise, memories that would often hunt her during the dead of night.

Children or adult, it didn't matter; the colour of their blood was all the same on her hands.

"Orders are orders, Jeckeln. You know that's what we do for a living… I'm sorry, I can't protect you from this one…" Lise perceived a bit of trivia as Gretel bit her lips hard enough to draw blood. During the entire briefing, Beatrix never once purposely spoke with her seductive pitch, the commander acted sincerely in her instruction and apology.

"… _Blyat!_ …When we reach there, I'll not look and cover my ears or something…" The new vocabulary from Gretel had Lise turning heads.

"Heh… okay, do your best." Whatever the First Lieutenant said in another language, Beatrix graced her with a quick giggle.

"As for the rest of you… Hohenstein, Murenkamp, stand guard outside and protect our TSFs." The demand attached to her name wasn't one Lise could agree upon.

"Wait, Major. I highly doubt we will come under attack by anti-TSF weaponry, allow me to accompany you inside the bunker."

"Hohenstein… you know what we are going to do, right?" Was her leader revealing apprehension for Lise's wellbeing? The last time someone cared for her was too long ago, after all.

"I'm acting as your backup, Major. In case any accidents happen."

"I have enough ammo this time… it won't come to that."

"I'm there for when you miss, Major." Beatrix gawked at the blonde girl a little, but she sighed away her worry soon after.

"Well… you'll fine on your own, _Leutnant_?"

"Of course. I'll leave all the killing to you, Major Brehme and _Oberleutnant_ Hohenstein." Receiving a nod from Beatrix, Farka exited the comms without any extra noise.

" _Werwolf_ Battalion, relocate to objective area."

—

 _ **Intermission**_

—

"—All units, disembark, we've arrived."

Riding the elevating cable descending from the seat of her TSF to the snowy ground, Lise was greeted by a set of iron doors bolted shut reinforced by icy concrete walls built to withstand shots from multiple 120mm AP shells. She surveyed her environment, darkness seeping between the woods was only halted by the search lights of her Flight's MiG-23s.

Two more sets of footsteps crunched behind her, Beatrix and Gretel treaded onto the frozen soil shortly after her. Lise's inherent dead-eyed salute reaped her a half smile from the commissar and a faint hand gesture from her superior.

"Something's not right here, Major. Where're the guards? Don't tell me they left the captives here unwatched!" Gretel urgently drew her sidearm, preparing for anything to jump out from the shadows.

"Put that thing away, Jeckeln. You'll get in the way if you're not ready to shoot it."

"But Major! We're the only two armed right now—!"

"-then here, hold my extra ammo." Cutting her off entirely, Beatrix instead threw a couple of magazines for the glasses girl to catch.

The eerily air of a cold, March night blew tension into all of the Werewolf pilots. As they walked down the stairs leading into the abandoned bunker, their only source of illumination was the flashlight brought by Beatrix which she shined on the path ahead.

"Where are the damn guards!? There is definitely something going on here! Major, we should contact HQ and verify our order! This place is empty for all we know!"

"Enough, _Oberleutnant_ Jeckeln. If there is nothing after we search this compound, then I will contact Berlin. Keep focused and walk, everyone."

For Lise, this was more of an insight into the Werewolf's political officer than an actual mission. From what she could gather, Gretel was obviously not accommodated to the method of how Stasi operated. However long she had been with the Battalion, the slim girl wasn't trained to fully assimilate into the horrifying system that was the _Ministerium._

"Major, this is a trap." Lise whispered quietly only for Beatrix to hear.

"I know, but that makes it a very bad one."

"Meaning somebody wants you dead more than they want to hide it."

"…That imbecile Schmidt, why doesn't he poison my tea or something if he wants me dead so badly…" Lise had to consciously stifle her chuckle for the joke from Beatrix right there.

The trio wandered for a good dozen minutes, seeking and missing any signs of life in the underground tunnels. Finally, they arrived at the end of a long hallway, most likely the final hallway if Lise's speculation was correct.

"Got another set of doors here, Major. Hopefully we have nobody behind there as well-"

"–Is-is someone out there!? HELP! HELP US!"

"… _Scheiße._ " Gretel's wish was denied straightaway.

Unlocking the crack mechanism fastening the two metal sheets together, the commissar slammed open the entryway exuding a long screech of rusted metal. Once Beatrix swatted away the dust particles hindering her vision, she aimed her flashlight at the centre of a room where the previous scream came from.

"PLEASE! Help us! W-we've been held here for god knows how long! The people that caught us! The Stasi! They just left us tied up with no food or water! We have children here! PLEASE HELP!"

Five adults; two men and three women were restrained by their wrists and ankles in the kneeling position, all of them wore a black cloth over their eyes, effectively blindfolding the hostages.

"Major… what're we going to do?" A disinclined Gretel asked under her breath.

"All of you, it's okay. My name is Irisdina Bernhard, we're here to help you. My unit is with the anti-establishment resistance. May I ask why has the Stasi captured and locked you in this bunker?" That name Beatrix decided to adopt, Lise thought how funny of a selection it was.

"We were trying to get away from here! East Germany is just too much! But the Stasi scums trapped us just at the border!"

"Where are the rest of you?"

"In those rooms behind us! The kids are in there! Please get them out first!" Shrouded by darkness, Lise could barely make out the rows of sealed doors spaced out evenly in the background.

"…Thank you for your cooperation, ladies and gentlemen. We will assist in your escape shorty." There was only one thing left to be done, Beatrix lured out the information she wanted to hear.

"That's all we need, Major?" Lise sneakily muttered into Beatrix's ear after taking her stand to her leader's left.

"Yeah… I'll finish it fast…" The Major behaved hesitant as she pulled back on the slide of her handgun, echoing a crisp click of bumping metal.

"Wa-what was that!? Was that a gun!?" Impressive observation from the deserters correctly identifying the tick as the chambering of a pistol, Lise thought.

"Jeckeln, look away if you want to."

"…Thanks for the offer, Major… but I don't think I can dodge this forever." Somehow, the pacifist officer refused to avoid her gaze, instead Gretel stood to the right of Beatrix, staring on with devoted eyes.

"What's going on here!? What're you people talking about!?"

"For the crime of attempted _Republikflucht,_ the _Ministerium für Staatssicherheit_ will have you executed here. Do you have any last words?"

"You…! YOU TRICKED US, YOU BITCH!" Frankly, Lise wanted to laugh at the foolishness some people were capable of. She learned painfully how hope could easily blind one's rationale.

Beatrix tightened her grip on the PPK pushed directly into the first prisoner's forehead, a faint hint of a twisted smile flashed over her mouth before she quickly bit her lips to suppress the grin. The older girl appeared ready to pull the trigger, so Lise knew the waiting was almost over.

A gunshot ringed violently in their confined space, but it wasn't one originating from Beatrix's firearm.

The agonising sting struck Lise in such a short instant she didn't have the time to scream, all she realized was the colossal exertion of a 9mm bullet impacting her at the centre point of her chest, sending her body flying backwards when its momentum was transferred to her fortified suit and distributed over its hardened surface for protection.

"Wha-the—! LISE! Get do— arg—!"

Vigorously drawing in air to her lungs, Lise felt the choking pain of having her gasp extorted by a shooter hiding somewhere in this room. However, before she could calibrate their current situation, someone was struggling to plunge a sharp objective into her heart.

Her mind was already hazy from taking a bullet to the chest, therefore Lise was less than adequate when forced to fight for her life. There was a Caucasian woman straddling over her, gripping some kind of a knife that will doubtlessly spell her doom if she wasn't putting effort into shoving back the attacker's hands.

Sweat, spit or blood was dripping onto the blonde's face from her assailant as they both wrestled over the pavement, Lise was unfortunately not the one winning her brawl. No matter how hard her kicks were, the woman on-top of her didn't give away under the strikes to her stomach and legs.

"HOHENSTEIN!" Still brutally scuffling against the runaway, Lise barely turned to see who just called her name.

There was Beatrix not too far away from her, the First Lieutenant missed some details since she couldn't afford to divide her attention from the immediate danger. Going by what she could gather, her commander was grappling another opponent as well, although more successful than she was.

It was perhaps due to her advantage that led Beatrix to believe Lise was in a direr need of the pistol than her.

The Walther slid across the floor with a near perfect sling from the Major, skidding into Lise's reach accurately for her to snatch the gun in record time. In that fraction of a second, Lise and her opponent locked eyes as their judgment raced to fully determine the circumstances in sight. Whoever was the quicker thinker would emerge victorious, there was no exception.

To survive, Lise must win her struggle as the faster draw; to shoot her foe before she overpowers the girl and pierce her chest. Jeopardizing everything she was on the line, Lise reacted and shot.

Once the gunpowder smoke swirled away, the first feedback Lise perceived was a gush of moisture plopping over her body, mostly her face. A normal person would be scared for a lifetime if they wore the blonde's boots, but the particular pilot couldn't even lie about this being her first time seeing a corpse bleed from its nose due to a ruptured brain.

The bullet which shredded her victim's jaw rammed upwards through her mouth until it blasted apart her skull, exploding bones and brain tissue outwards over Lise. Fortunately, the blood leaking out of the body's nostril was the only bits of her victim's disseminated gore which came in contact with the ribbon girl.

Cumbersomely, Lise pushed off the dead person from weighing her down while swiping away what red fluid obscured her vision. After gaining a proper foothold, her fuzzy mind sought to observe the current situation she was trapped in.

"Ah- shit…!" They were not in a good shape, far from it.

That moment, Beatrix came crashing into her field of version tumbling down fighting. Lise watched in stupor as the Major delivered a ruthless knee right between a man's legs before using that window of opportunity to jam an improvised scalpel into his neck. A spout of blood chased after the dagger which exited her opponent's wound, painting the standard black fortified suit of the Stasi red.

"Hohenstein! More incoming! Second left door!" Beatrix gestured towards a new flood of rebels rushing in to join the feud.

Without checking with her prudence, Lise shot under the stress of a life-threatening battle. By fortune or good marksmanship, all her shots met their intended mark.

The first woman that came barring out from the adjacent quarter took one round directly to the mouth, killing her instantly, although it didn't stop Lise from double taping her again in the chest. Her second target was already charging in too close for comfort, resulting in a clean headshot through the forehead and an additional body shot to the heart as the corpse fell onto Lise.

Pinch by another dead body, Lise could barely make out the last fugitive approaching her with an axe in hand. However, the petite girl snuck her right arm from under the carcass and rapidly pulled the trigger. A faint click of the pistol indicated its empty magazine, all eight shots of the Walther PPK had been exhausted and all eight served its purpose in defending her.

Nevertheless, the pistol wasn't the only tool exhausted of its usefulness. When the First Lieutenant was done killing traitors to the DDR, she herself could bare stand up straight, let alone climb out from the pile of bodies.

"Gretel! -Gretel you have to shoot!"

"B-b-but that's—! I-I can't, Major!"

"Don't think, just fire! You want the next letter Martin Karel to receive be from me!? You don't have a choice here! You want to LIVE! Don't you!?"

"I-I-I…! AAAH!"

Lise's comrades, they were all fighting their own battles, inside or outside.

Finally, gathering the strength to pull herself up from the blood-drenched floor in-between her haggard breath, Lise was greeted by a petrified Gretel holding a smoking gun alongside one more remains of a former soul.

"Jeckeln! Give me a magazine!" Lise shouted, also calling Gretel's mind back to reality in the process.

"W-w-wh-wha—"

"I need BULLETS! Hurry!" Lise knew the commissar was given Beatrix's spare ammo, whether she had them on her was another story.

"I-I dunno where they…! Ah- here!" Managing her panic, Gretel clumsily chucked a mag for Lise.

Snapping the magazine release button, Lise swung her gun to hasten the ejection of the previous case as she smacked the new ammunition into the mag catch all with one swift motion. She turned around in searching for more enemies, and amongst the pool of deceased by her foot; she found one.

But Lise faltered; even she couldn't pull the trigger on a child by mere instinct.

The young girl was certainly no older than twelve, her fatigue physique paired with her trembling hands only bolstered Lise of her assessment. But age was merely a measurement of years alive, not a defining factor on the neutrality of a person, that was determined by the gun she so feebly aimed at Lise.

"Why…? Mama and Papa just wanted to leave here… and you killed them…! They never did anything wrong in their lives! You people are at fault! YOU ARE THE BAD GUYS!"

The detestation fixated at Lise was born from the purest of emotions, the eyes emitting rays of hatred was burning her white skin. She mercilessly robbed an innocent child of her parents, just like how her own were killed years ago. The cycle of cruelty was never-ending, Lise was made to recall when she graduated from the victim to the murderer.

Still, Lise's heart was gripped by fear at that moment. Not the fear of dying to a kid, but the fear of death for her own conscious. So someone else stepped in, to finish her job.

A terrible force suddenly interrupted their standoff, the instant brutality caused Lise to flinch uncontrollably as her eyes only grasped a flash striking the lone youth to the ground. It was after the last enemy was reduced to a sobbing mess had she realized the situation.

Beatrix dropped a piece of brick smeared in blood for the gun she swatted out of the child's hand. She stood over the poor girl, her expression shielded from Lise's version. Not exchanging a single word with her prey, the Major fired off two shots into the temple of the child.

"…Hohenstein… hesitate again and I'll shoot you first."

"… _Verstanden._ " There was no other choice for Lise other than agreeing.

Lise always believed she only ever seen one true monster in her life, that infamy was held by the Brown Beast since the day of their first meeting. So deep in her heart, the broken blonde was somewhat glad Beatrix didn't nominate herself for that despicable title when she turned around.

Her expression was that of masked horror. While the dark-haired beauty didn't expose it outwardly, her teeth clenched and grinded under her lips in utter sorrow and grief. Beatrix held back waves of emotion to properly display the virtues of a strong leader, which she was absolutely fitting to be in Lise's opinion.

Lise wasn't lied to; Beatrix was still human even after everything that happened.

However, that countenance changed instantly, it was all of a sudden filled by urgency and tension.

"LISE! BEHI—" That was the end of her sentence, for Lise Hohenstein.

 **Act 5 End**

—

 **Author's note**

I always thought Farka would be a bit cheerful in contrast with Lise's deadpan personality in the Stasi, I mean that's good characterisation, right? I was a bit wrong on that front, Farka's kinda mean and stuff too, but we don't really need to keep everything the exact same, or I can just copy paste the entire script of SM onto here.


End file.
